More Than Just Friends
by becauseimstupid
Summary: Flora & Helia have been best friends since they were kids. But it all changes when they start to grow feelings for each other. Will they be more than friends? Including songs and a little bit of the other couples but a Flora and Helia story.
1. The Upcoming Dance

**This is my first fan fiction. In this story they won't have powers. Please review. I need to know what you guys think of the story. I allow flames but only gentle flames only. Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

><p><em>In school…<em>

Flora was at her locker putting grabbing some books and putting back some books. Then when she closed her locker, Helia was there.

"Hi Flora." Helia said.

"Hi Helia."

"Come on let's get to the evil witch's class." Helia joked.

Flora giggled. "Yeah, Mrs. Germer is sure an evil witch."

Helia and Flora both laughed.

Helia and Flora was walking in the hallways together walking to social studies class. They were like best friend since they were just kids. Right now they are in high school and they have all of the same classes together.

"Hi Helia!" Heather yelled. Heather has a crush on Helia. She saw that Helia was with Flora. She was jealous. "Why is he always with Flora? Does he like her? He better not! Helia will be mine!" Heather thought.

Heather has straight black hair with brown eyes and is slim.

"I have a vibe that Heather doesn't like me. But why?" Flora thought.

Then Helia and Flora finally made it in class.

_At lunch…_

Flora and Helia was walking out of class together but went to the different tables in the caferteria. Flora was walking towards her usual table with Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. Helia was walking to his usual table with Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu.

"Did you guys hear about the spring dance?" Stella asked.

"Yes!" everybody in the table replied.

"Anybody got dates to the dance yet?" Bloom asked.

"I don't." Musa said.

"Me either." Layla said.

"Not me." Tecna stated.

"I don't have a date to the dance." Flora admitted.

"I guess no one has a date to the dance yet. Because I know I don't have a date." Bloom sighed

"Don't worry, someone will ask all of us. Everybody just heard it about today anyways." Stella informed.

"I guess." Layla said.

_In the guys table…_

"You guys all heard about the spring dance, right?" Brandon asked.

"Who didn't?" Riven replied.

"I'm planning on asking Bloom…" Sky said.

"Ooo, someone likes Bloom!" Nabu said loudly.

"Shhh!" Sky said.

"Well I'm planning on asking Layla to the dance." Nabu said.

"I probably will ask Tecna. She's really smart." Timmy said.

"Wow, I didn't know that!" Riven said sarcastically.

And then later everybody else said who they were planning on asking except for Helia.

"I don't know who I'm going with." Helia admitted.

"How? Isn't there anyone you like?" Brandon questioned.

"I bet he likes Flora!" Sky yelled a little loudly.

"Totally agree on that one!" Timmy said.

"I don't like Flora! We are just like best friends! But nothing more than that!" Helia said a little bit angrily.

"Sure…" Nabu said sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean? Helia questioned.

_Flora, Helia, and the other boys' last period class (Ms. Cooks Math)..._

Flora, Helia, and the other guys are in the same class.

"Hey Flora. Where are you going after school?" Helia asked quietly.

"I probably am going to the mall with the girls."

"Can me and the guys come?" Helia asked.

"Yeah I wanna go." Brandon said.

"So do I." Nabu said.

"Me too." Sky said.

"I have nothing better to do." Riven said.

"Are you forgetting about me? Because I want to come to!" Timmy said.

"Sure. You all could come!" Flora smiled.

"Thanks Flora." Helia said.

"You don't have to thank me. But your welcome anyways."

"Would you guys like to tell the whole class what you guys are talking about? It must be important since you guys are talking during my lesson. Are you guys dating or something?" Ms. Cooks asked.

Some of the people in class giggled.

"Um not we aren't. We're best friends, but nothing more than that. And no we're fine we don't want to tell the class what we were talking about because why would we just waste time telling the whole class what we were talking about when we could be listening to your lesson? I mean that's why we're in school, right? And by the way, the answer isn't 5678.9584. It's 5678.9586." Flora explained.

Everybody in class giggled.

Ms. Cooks raised an eyebrow.

"I am pretty sure I am right." Ms. Cooks said.

Ms. Cooks checks her work again.

"You are right Flora. Thank you." Ms. Cooks said.

Then she started discussing the lesson again.

"Good one Flora!" Brandon said.

"Haha, the teacher got moded!" Nabu said.

"You saved us from detention, Flora!" Helia said.

Flora smiled.

_After school…_

After class was over, Flora and the girls met outside of the school.

"Is everybody ready for some shopping?" Stella said excitingly.

"Oh wait. We have to wait for Helia and the boys because the boys are coming with us too.

"WHAT?" everybody said.

"Yeah, do you guys got a problem with that?"

"Well… not really.. Because we just aren't use them coming to the mall with us." Tecna said.

"Oh well, let's see how it goes." Bloom said exciting.

And then the boys were walking to the girls.

"Hey ladies!" Sky said.

"Hi Sky!"

After everybody said hi to each other, then they were on their way to the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you think of the story? What will happen next when they go to the mall? Hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>


	2. Train of Thoughts

**Okay... here's chapter 2. Please review. Tell me what you think please. (:**

* * *

><p><em>At the mall...<br>_  
>"Me and Bloom is going to go to Hollister." Stella said.<p>

"I want to go to Hollister too. Can me and Sky come?" Brandon asked.

"Sure." Stella smiled. Then all four of them left the others to go to Hollister.

"I want to go to the Apple Store. I heard the iPhone 5 just came out today. I want to see it!" Tecna says.

**(AN: I know it didn't come out yet but pretend it did.)**

"Ooo, I want to see it too! I'll come with you!" Timmy said.

"Okay, lets go!" Timmy and Tecna left the others.

"I want to go to the Music Store. I heard that some new albums just came out!" Musa said.

"Yeah, I heard about it too. I wanna go check it out. I'm going to come with you." Riven said.

"Okay." Riven and Musa left the others as well.

"I heard about the new sports shop that just opened. I need some new gear."

"Me too. Can I come?"Nabu asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Layla and Nabu left with just Flora and Helia.

"Haha, now it's just the two of us." Flora mentioned.

"What do you want to do?" Helia asked.

"Well.. I wanna go get some ice cream."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

_At a Ice cream shop…  
><em>  
>Helia and Flora started to order and then a minute later they both got their ice creams.<p>

"Whoa, how are we going to finish all of this ice cream? We put so much stuff in our ice cream and we got a large cup size for our ice cream." Helia asked.

"I am so hungry, that I can probably finish this whole ice cream."

Flora and Helia laughed.

They left the ice cream shop and picked a table at the food court and sat and started talking.

_At Hollister…  
><em>  
>"Oh my god, all of these clothes are on sale! But too bad I don't have enough money for all of these."Stella was holding like 4 or 5 things.<p>

"I'm probably going to buy this new sweater." Bloom was holding a sweater she was going to buy.

"I'm getting this hoodie." Sky said while holding the hoodie he was also going to buy.

"I like this shirt and it seems like it's on sale. I'm going to buy it." Brandon says as he grabs the shirt.

"So did you guys heear about the dance?" Brandon asked.

"Like who didn't? Why does everybody keeps asking that?" Stella replied.

"Do you guys have dates?" Sky asked.

"Nope." Bloom replied back.

"Oh."

"Bloom is really cute. I love her hair and eyes. She's also really sweet. I should go ask her to the dance sooner or later…. Since it's in a few weeks…" Sky thought.

"Oh my god. Sky is so nice and kind and cute! I wish he could ask me out to the dance…" Bloom thought.

"Stella is really pretty. She is the prettiest girl I seen with my eyes and I love how she's fun and outgoing. When should I ask her out to the dance? Maybe not yet. I should wait." Brandon thought.

"Brandon is hot! He's also really charming. ASK ME OUT BOY." Stella thought.

"Let's go pay and then go to another store."

_At the Apple Store…  
><em>  
>"The iPhone 5 looks so awesome!" Tecna said.<p>

"I know right? I'm going to ask me parents for one."

"Me too. Don't you just love technology?"

"Of course!"

"Tecna is really pretty and super smart. She's perfect for me. But she wouldn't want a guy like me…. I think. Should I ask her out? Maybe not yet. I don't want to ruin this moment right now." Timmy thought.

"Timmy looks absolutely cute! Even with his glasses! I also like how he's intelligent. I wish he would ask me out. I would definitely say yes if he did!" Tecna thought.

Then Tecna and Timmy left the apple store and went to the Sony store.

_At the music store…  
><em>  
>"Oh my god, don't you just love their music?" Musa asked.<p>

"I have like all of their songs!" Riven said.

"Okay, do you like this?" Musa was holding an album.

"Nahh, don't like their music. It's horrible!"

"Hey, this is one of my favorite artists of all time!"

"Well I'm sorry that you have bad taste in music."

"Ugh, you're such a jerk!" Musa said angrily.

"Hey, I'm just being honest." Riven said.

"You're such a jerk!"

Musa walked away to another part of the music store. A few minutes later Riven came up to Musa.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said that. Will you forgive me?" Riven asked.

Musa was shocked. She didn't think that Riven would apologize.

"Okay. I forgive you. But never criticize my taste in music, got it?"

"Fine!"

"Dang. Musa is… cute. She's loud and brave. I like it. Maybe I should ask her out? Maybe later." Riven thought.

"Riven can be such a jerk and a bad boy type. But he can be sweet at times… and he's hot! It would be nice if he asked me out to the dance.." Musa thought.

_At the sports shop…  
><em>  
>"These surf boards are awesome! I'm totally going to get one of these! Layla said.<p>

"Me too!" Nabu said.

"I wish I can get all of the other sports stuff but I don't have the money for it." Layla said.

"I can tell you love sports… A LOT. Well me too." Nabu mentioned.

"I love sports. That's just who I am."

"Whoa. She's hot AND she's athletic! She's also fiesty. I like it. I should ask her out soon.." Nabu thought.

"Nabu is nice, funny, and cute! Him asking me out would be awesome!" Layla thought.

"Okay let's go pay for the surf boards." Nabu said.

"Okay."

_Back at the food court…  
><em>  
>"Okay, that was like the best ice cream ever. And I got to eat it with you. But now I'm full." Helia said.<p>

"Well that's because we were really hungry so we order the large."

They both laughed again.

"So the dance… who are you going to go with?" Helia questioned.

"I don't know. I don't have a date yet."

"Really? Me either."

"It's alright. Because everybody just heard about it today. You will get a date soon, Helia."

"Should I ask Flora to the dance? What am I thinking? I don't even feel that way about Flora… right? We're best friends. We're nothing more than that." Helia thought.

Heather was with some of her friends at the mall going to buy sushi. But then she saw Helia… with Flora.

"Ughh! Is Helia ever NOT with Flora? Does he really like her I know they're best friends but…. Either way I'm going to get Helia even if Flora could be in my way!" Heather thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Heather out to get with Flora? Even if Helia and Flora is not dating? What is going to happen next? <strong>


	3. Will You Go to the Dance With Me?

**The 3rd chapter. Woohoo! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>At 2nd period in Tecna and Timmy's class (Ms. Grabiel Science)...<em>

Timmy was partnered up with Techna for a lab experiment. Timmy was thinking how to ask Techna out.

"Timmy, will you go up to the white board and answer this question about the lab experiment?"

Timmy went up and without thought he wrote "Tecna, will you go to the dance with me?" on the white board really big. Everybody gasped.

"Oh no. Why did I do that? Oh well…" he thought.

"Tecna, will you go out with me?" Timmy finally said out loud.

Everybody was waiting a few seconds for an answer….

"Yes! Of course! Yes!"Tecna yelled.

"Timmy. I would give you detention but since you are a good student I will just give you a warning." Ms. Grabiel said.

"Yes!" Timmy whispered.

_At 3rd period in Layla and Nabu's class (Mr. Muarry P.E.).._

"Okay. Today we will be running 15 laps." Mr. Muarry said.

Everybody groaned but Layla and Nabu.

So while everybody was running laps, Nabu thought to himself.

"I NEED to ask her out today before anybody else tries to ask her out. That's it, I'm just going to wing it." Nabu thought.

"LAYLA!" Nabu screamed as he ran and tried to catch up with Layla. Then he finally catched up to her.

Layla was laughing."What's up Nabu?"

"Nothing will you go to the dance?" Nabu said really fastly.

"What?" Layla said.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME LAYLA?"

"Oh my god, yes! I been waiting for you to ask me! Let's run together Nabu!"

"Okay!"

"Yes!" He thought to himself.

_At lunch…_

"Who should I go to the dance with? It's in two weeks." Flora thought.

"Hey Flora!" Helia said.

"Hi Helia!"

"May we all join you at the table?"

"Sure Helia!

Then all of the guys sat with the girls.

"Hey Bloom, can I talk to you in private?" Sky asked.

"Sure." Then Bloom and Sky walked outsite of the cafeteria.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Sky?"

"Well….. will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes!" Bloom yelled.

"Yes, of course I will!"Bloom yelled again.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to get rejected." Sky said.

Bloom and Sky smiled. Then they walked back in the cafeteria to the table where everybody was sitting at.

"What were you guys talking about? Brandon questioned.

"Well… I asked Bloom out to the dance.

Everybody gasped."

"But I said yes!" Bloom yelled.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Flora said.

"Whoa, I can't believe you guys are going to the dance together." Riven said surprised.

"Well believe it Riven!"Layla said.

_At 5th period in Brandon and Stella's class (Mr. Bryson E.L.A.)…_

"It's so boring in this class." Stella thought.

"I should ask her out today. But when and how?" Brandon wondered.

"Okay… here it goes…"Brandon thought.

Brandon wrote "Wil you go to the dance with me?" on a piece of paper then folded it into a paper airplane and when the teacher looked away he threw is directly at Stella's head.

"Ow. What was that?" Stella saw the paper airplane and picked it up. And then she was going to throw it away until…

"Stella, NO!"

"What Brandon? It's just a paper airplane!"

"Why are you talking so loudly during class?" Mr. Bryson asked.

"Open it Stella!"Brandon yelled.

"Don't yell in my class Brandon!"

"Okay, whatever, but I don't see the point of this." Then Stella read it.

"YES YES YES YES YES BRANDON YES!" Stella came to Brandon and hugged him.

"Yes, I will go to the dance with you."

"That's it! Detention for both of you!" Mr. Bryson yelled.

"I don't care!" Stella said.

_6th period in Musa and Riven's class (Mrs. Germer Social Studies)…_

"Okay, so Timmy, Nabu, Sky, and Brandon already got dates. Now I need one. But who should I ask? Musa…" Riven thought.

Riven stood on his table. "Musa, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Oh my god… yes Riven!" Musa yelled.

"Riven, DETENTION, AGAIN! And Musa, YOU TOO! NO YELLING IN MY CLASS!" Mrs. Germer yelled.

"Whatever, I'm used to it." Riven said.

_At the hallways just before 7th period starts…_

Flora and Helia was walking together to the next class.

"Hi Helia!" Heather yelled.

"Hi Heather." Helia said.

And then Heather gave Flora a glare.

"Was it just me or did Heather gave me a glare?" Flora said.

"Nahh, probably not." Helia said.

"It did kind of look like that Heather gave Flora a glare..." Helia thought.

And then Travis came up to Flora.

Travis has brown hair a little bit darker then Flora's. (You could image what he looks like already so I don't really have to go into the details of what he looks like.)

"Hi Flora. Can I ask you something?"

Helia raised an eyebrow.

"Sure Travis. What is it?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Helia was shocked by what he just said.

Flora was also shocked by what Travis said. Flora thought about it. Then she thought of Helia.

"Why am I thinking of Helia? We're just best friends. Nothing more. It's not like I been hoping that he would ask me to the dance… right? I mean Travis does look like a nice guy. And he's kinda cute."

"Sure." Flora answered.

"Cool." Travis said. "See you at the spring dance Flora."

"I don't know why but I feel….. heart broken. I mean it's not like I ever liked Flora, right? I shouldn't be feeling this way. We're only best friends! Stop being sad Helia!" Helia thought.  
>Then Flora and Helia finally walked in class.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo... Travis has asked Flora to the dance. What is going to happen next? See you in the next chapter! (;<strong>


	4. Thank God It's Satuday

**Chapter 4! Tell me what you think of it. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><em>In Flora's bedroom at night…<br>_  
>"I should be happy that Travis asked me out. But I'm not. At first I was happy for a few seconds then the happiness faded away.. why am I not happy? Maybe it's because I wanted Helia to ask me out. No. We're just best friends. I just have to keep on telling myself that! I'm going to sleep." Flora thought.<p>

_In Helia's bedroom at night…  
><em>  
>"Great. I have no date for the dance. But why do I feel like there's no one that I really want to ask out? Because I want Flora…. No. I don't want Flora. We are just best friends. That's all! But why do I feel upset about Travis asking Flora out? I should just get some sleep." Helia thought.<p>

_Saturday morning.…  
><em>  
>Flora wakes up and go water her plants. She notices that the weather is a bit warm today. While she goes water her plants she sees somebody out her window. She looks out and sees…Helia!<p>

Flora and Helia has been living in the same street since they were born! Helia's house is in the same block as Flora's house.

"Helia, what are you doing up in a tree?" Flora laughed.

"I woke up and I thought I should see you so I climbed up in a tree and see if you would noticed."

"Of course I would notice! You are right in front of my window! Want to come in my house and eat breakfast? My parents aren't home. They went to go visit my aunt because she is very sick and needed someone to take care of her."

"Okay." Helia replied.

"Awww. It is sweet how Helia wanted to see me in the morning." Flora thought.

Flora opened the window so Helia could come in through the window. Then they both entered the kitchen.

"What are we eating?" Helia asked.

"I'm going to make some scrambled eggs. We also have some blueberry muffins on the table." Flora said.

"I'm going to help you with our breakfast. I'm going to make a strawberry banana smoothie." Helia pointed.

After they were done with their breakfast, they started eating.

"Yum, I love this smoothie. How did you make it so delicious?" Flora asked.

"Well, luckily you had all of the ingredients in the kitchen. I'll tell you another time."

"Fine."

After they were done eating breakfast, they cleaned everything up and went to the living room.

"Let's watch some TV!" Flora said.

Then Flora turned on the TV. Helia and Flora was sitting next to each other.

"Wow, Flora looks kind of pretty, even in the morning. Okay who am I kidding. She looks really pretty. Even without make up. But she barely puts on any makeup anyways. There's nothing wrong with thinking your best friend is really pretty, right? I'm glad I get to spend my Saturday morning with my best friend." Helia thought then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Flora asked.

"Because I'm glad we get to spend out Saturday morning together."

"Me too." Flora smiled back at Helia.

"Awww. Helia is so sweet. How come I never notice that… Helia was kind of cute. Okay never mind about that he's really cute! But there's nothing wrong with thinking that your best friend is cute… right? Oh whatever." Flora thought.

Flora's cell phone was ringing and she saw Stella was in the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Stella! Me and the girls are planning to go to the beach in an hour. Summer is practically over but it's hot today! Come with us!"

"But I'm with Helia right now!"

"OMG, Helia is with you? Are you guys dating?"

"No! We're just watching TV!"

Helia knew it was about him so he started listening but pretending that he was watching TV.

"Okay. I'll come. Wait hold on."

"Hey Helia I'm going to go to the beach with the girls in an hour. Want to come with us?"

Then Helia got really happy.

"Sure. Let me call the guys." Helia replied.

"Okay Stella I invited Helia and the boys also."

"WHAT?" Stela screamed.

"Oh my god, then we have to look our greatest. Got to tell the other girls. Bye!" Then Stella hanged up.

"Okay, I called all of the other guys and they seem REALLY excited." Helia said.

"Okay, so I probably have to go change and take some stuff. You should go back to your house and go change also." Flora pointed.

_A hour later…  
><em>  
>Everybody got picked up by Stella's dad in a limo. Stella's dad owes a limo company, but it doesn't mean that Stella gets to ride on the limo everyday. She could only use a limo once in a while. But she chooses to use a limo today since there was like 12 people that is going to the beach.<p>

"So how is everybody?"Stella's dad asked.

"Good!" everybody said in unison.

"I can't wait to go swim in the waters!" Layla said.

"It's so hot, that when we get to the beach, I'm going to run really fast on the ocean!" Nabu said.

"Ohh really? I bet I can run faster!" Brandon said.

"No I can run faster then both of you!" Sky said.

"I am faster then ANY of you guys!" Riven said.

"Okay, when we go to the beach, let's have a race. First one in the water gets….."

"How about the winner gets 15 bucks? Because then it means that each of you can pay 5 bucks to the winner."

"Deal!" All of the guys said except for Timmy and Helia.

"Maybe I'm just going to draw the beach." Helia said.

"I want to make sand castles!" Tecna said.

"Me too!" Musa said.

"I'm going to get a tan. Bloom, you're getting one with me." Stella mentioned.

"Fine."

"I have a feeling that today is going to be fun." Flora pointed.

Everybody agreed with her.

5 minutes later they all arrive at the beach.

"Okay, we're here. Go have fun kids!" Stella's dad said.

"Bye daddy!" Stella yelled.

As everybody thanked Stella's dad for the ride, they all walked to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>So they all are in the bach. What a great way to spend a Saturday. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! :DD<strong>


	5. Fun Under the Sun

**Here's chapter 5. :DD Tell me what chu think. (; Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As they walked to the beach, all of the girls took off their cover ups. The boys gasped. All of the girls were wearing bikinis. The guys were drooling over the girls. Even Helia was stunned by Flora wearing a bikini. Helia was drooling over Flora.<p>

"Whoa, Flora looks… hot! There's nothing wrong with thinking that, right?" Helia thought.

And then the guys took off their shirts. And then the girls started to become more attracted to them. Flora was stunned when she saw Helia shirtless.

"Whoa, Helia looks… hot! There's nothing wrong with thinking that, right?" Flora thought.

And then the boys started to race, to the water, except for Timmy and Helia.

"Go Nabu!" Layla yelled.

"Go Riven!"

"Go Sky!"

"Go Brandon!"

Nabu got first place. Riven got second place. And Sky and Brandon has a tie.

"Yeah! I'm on top of the world!" Nabu screamed.

"No, you're just on water." Riven said.

And then later, everybody started to do their own things on the beach. Helia went to a spot and started to draw.

Flora was taking sips of water and then started swimming on the ocean with Layla and the other boys, except Timmy because he is helping Tecna and Musa with the sandcastles.

Bloom and Stella got chairs to sit on and started laying down for tans.

After Flora was swimming for a few minutes, she noticed Helia was by himself drawing. She came up to him.

"Hi Helia! Are you drawing the beach?"

"Yes. Do you like the drawing?" Helia showed her the drawing.

"Yes, it's beautiful so far. But today is a beautiful day. You shouldn't waste in on drawing. We're at the beach! Come swim with me and the others. I swear you're going have some fun." Flora smiled.

"If anybody else told me that, I would have stayed here and draw some more. But somehow I feel like I would rather spend my time with Flora then draw. She's so sweet and beautiful. I'm going to go with her." Helia thought.

"Fine. I'll go with you. Just because you told me too." And then Helia smiled.

And then everybody started to have some real fun at the beach. But then soon Flora and Helia started leaving the water because they wanted to do something else on the beach.

"That was fun." Helia mentioned.

"Yeah. I told you you would have some fun with you went swimming with me instead of drawing."

And then Flora and Helia started smiling at each other. They were walking to a smoothie place, because they were thirsty, and both of them bought their smoothies. When they bought their smoothies, they came back outside to the beach. When Flora and Helia were walking together, Flora saw Travis. Kissing another girl. Flora got angry.

"TRAVIS!" Flora yelled angryily. Flora started walking torwards Travis.

"You ask me out to the dance, and then you go kissing another girl?" Flora yelled.

Everybody (The winx and the boys) heard her so they started coming up to her to see what was going on.

"What? You asked Flora out? But we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" the girl said.

"Well it's because we had that fight a few days so I asked out Flora because then I needed a date for the dance in case we break up." Travis explained.

"So you think that I'm just a toy that you can play with? So were you just using me so you wouldn't feel single while you were having a fight with your girlfriend? I am a human being with feelings too!" Flora screamed.

"We're over! " The girl said. Then she kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!" Travis yelled.

"So Flora… since I'm single now, are you still going to the dance with me?"

"Are you KIDDING me?"Flora opened the cap of the smoothie cup and dumped the whole smoothie on Travis.

"That's what you get!" Flora said. And then Flora walked away.

"Haha Travis now your single!" Nabu said.

"Shut up." Travis said.

And then later, everybody was asking questions to Flora.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Are you hurt?" Stella asked.

"Are you still going to find another date?" Tecna asked.

"Yes and yes and I don't know. Please don't ask me any questions guys." Flora said.

"Okay. We'll leave you alone." Layla said.

Then everybody left Flora except for Helia and then they did their own things.

"For some reason, I don't feel sad about this. I'm just angry about what Travis did to me. Am I glad that we're not going to the dance? I don't know. I feel so confused." Flora thought.

"Flora, you need a hug?" Helia asked.

"Yes." And then Flora and Heia started hugging.

"I feel like I don't want to let go of Helia. I feel so safe on his warms." Flora thought.

"Wow. It feels good to be hugging Flora. For some reason.. I'm really happy. I feel like I'm glad that Travis isn't going to the dance with Flora. What a horrible best friend I am. But I just feel happy with I'm with Flora. But what I don't get is why isn't Flora crying or anything? It doesn't seem like she's very sad about this. She just looks angry. Well it's better then her being sad about it." Helia thought.

Then a few seconds later, they stopped hugging. They go to find a spot to sit on the sand. When they finally did, they sat.

"I don't know if I want to find another date to the dance after what just happened."

"Hey. I have an idea."Helia said.

"What is it?"

"How about we go to the dance together? As friends?" Helia said.

Flora smiled. "I would love that."

"I feel so happy now. Why am I happier when Helia asked me to go to the dance with me "as friends"then when Travis asked me to the dance as an actual couple? I guess I'm just happier around Helia." Flora thought.

"Then it's settled. We are going to the dance together as friends." Helia's smile got bigger.

"Whoa, I can't believe that I just asked Flora that. And she said yes! I am feeling happy right now. Why am I happy? It doesn't even count as a date! We're just going as friends! But Flora's just amazing." Helia thought.

"Aww… now I want a smoothie. I had to use my smoothie to dump it on Travis." Flora sighed.

"Come on, I'll buy you a smoothie." Helia said.

"You really would? Thanks Helia you're the best!"

"Helia is so sweet. Helia is amazing." Flora thought.

_6:30 clock PM when it was getting kind of dark…  
><em>  
>Everybody met each other in one place at the beach.<p>

"I'm hungry. Let's eat."Musa said.

"Where?" Riven asked.

"I want to go eat pizza." Timmy said.

"Hey, I know this really awesome pizzeria near here where we all can go to." Flora mentioned.

"Great! Lets go I'm starving!" Layla said.

Everybody started walking following Flora to the pizzeria.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh.. Flora is now going to the dance as Helia... as FRIENDS! And now the gang is going to eat! What will happen next?<strong>


	6. You're a One of a Kind

**Chapter 6. Thank you guys for reading my story so far. I hope you will continue reading my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everybody was walking to the pizzeria until everybody noticed something.<p>

"It's closed!" Sky said.

Everybody groaned.

"I am STARVING!" Musa yelled.

"I'm so sorry guys. I didn't know it would close today. I guess there was some kind of emergency of something." Flora said.

"It's okay Flora. It's not your fault. You didn't know." Helia said.

"Hey look over there!" There's an Italian restaurant over there! Let's go!" Brandon pointed.

Everybody started to run over there since they were hungry except for Flora and Helia.

When everybody walked in the restaurant, this women came up to them.

"Are you guys in a whole group together?" the women asked.

"Yes." Flora said.

"I am so sorry you guys can't eat in a group because tonight is Couples Night."

Everybody groaned again.  
>"I have an idea! We can all eat as a couple! Like me with Sky, Stella with Brandon, Musa with Riven, Tecna with Timmy, and Layla with Nabu." Bloom explained.<p>

"But what about me and Flora?" Helia asked.

"Don't worry. You guys are best friends. You guys are okay with this, right?" Musa asked.

"Yes of course." Flora replied. That answer made Helia's smile grew bigger.

"Okay, you will all get tables to yourselves." The woman said.

A minute later, everybody was seated at a table and order their Itailian food.

_Bloom and Sky's table...  
><em>  
>"I want us to be more than just dates at the dance..." Sky thought.<p>

'This food is really good." Bloom mentioned.

"Hey Bloom... I really like you."

"I really like you too."

"No, I don't mean I like you as a friend. I mean I like you as in I have a crush on you. I want us to be more then just dates at the dance. Will you go out with me?" Sky said.

"I will be happy too!"

_Layla and Nabu's table...  
><em>  
>"Today was fun being in the water." Nabu said.<p>

"Yeah, but I feel sad for Flora even though she doesn't really look that upset for some reason."

"Since we are alone and eating good food, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Nabu?"

"Will you go out with me? As in dating?"

"Of course! And I know what going out with someone means you know!"

_Stella and Brandon's table...  
><em>  
>"Stella. Look, I know that we are going to the dance together. But there's something I want ask you."<p>

"Ask me anything!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"YES!" Stella shouted with excitement.

_Tecna and Timmy's table...  
><em>  
>"Tecna, I'm glad we're here together alone."<p>

"Me too, Timmy."

"I don't know how to say this but I'm just going to say this anyways. Will you go out with me? Not jsut the ance. But like times besides the dance."

"I thought you would never ask. Yes!"

_Musa and Riven's table...  
><em>  
>"I don't like the music here. Not my style." Musa said.<p>

"Me either."

"I feel like we have this connection. I need to make a move, NOW." Riven thought.

"You know what? I can't take this anymore. Musa, will you go out with me?"

"I'm so surprised that you asked. Yes I will go out with you!"

_Flora and Helia's table...  
><em>  
>"Mmmm... this food is really good." Helia mentioned.<p>

"Good thing we found this restaurant. By my mistake."

"I think it's awesome that we're going to the dance as friends. You know, because we can have fun and there's no pressure."

"I think so too."

"Hey Flora, remember that time when we were in middle school and I bought a water bottle in the vending machines and like 5 came out?"

"Yeah. You were really happy. And you gave me too. Our backpacks were really heavy!"

"Hey Helia, remember that time when we had to sale cookies in the 5th grade when there was a contest of who can sell the most cookies and we went to all of our neighbors and started asking strangers too and we thought we would win but it turns out that we didn't win. So we were really angry. And when it was after school we went home and ate cookies with milk at your house."

"Those were the memories." Helia said.

And then Flora and Helia kept on talking about their childhood memories and was laughing a lot.

"Flora is just so amazing. She's kind, pretty, and she just understands me. I'm glad I'm going to the dance with here. Well as friends thought..." Helia thought.

"Helia is the best. He's sweet, cute, and we're super close.I'm really happy I get to go to the dance with Helia... as friends. Less pressure, right?" Flora thought.

And then Flora and Helia continued talking. And then before everyone knew, it passed an hour. As soon as everybody was done eating everbody met each other outside of the restaurant.

"Did everybody have fun? I sure did." Flora said.. Helia smiled at that comment.

"Oh my god, you guys are going out?" Layla asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Flora said.

"Never mind..." Layla said.

"And yes Flora, we all had fun. By the look of our faces." Bloom said.

"Let's go home now. I'm tired." Tecna said.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Musa said.

"What a Saturday." Helia said.

Everybody agreed with him. Soon Stella's dad picked everybody up again and dropped then off to all of everybody's houses.

_Flora's house...  
><em>  
>"What a Saturday." Flora said<em>.<br>_  
>Flora changed into her pajamas when she heard the doorbell. Then Flora opened the door. It was Helia.<p>

"Hi Helia! What are you doing here with your pajamas?"

"I thought that since that it's only almost 9, why can't we go watch a movie together in your house?"

"Okay. What movie do you want to watch?"

And then a few minutes later, Flora and Helia finally picked a movie to watch.

"Let's watch Enchanted." Flora said.

"Okay, if it makes you happy."

"So sweet of him!" Flora thought.

Flora and Helia started sitting in the couch together and watch the movie.

Around half an hour later, Flora started to fall asleep on Helia's laps.

"Flora looks so cute when she's sleeping. Flora is a one of a kind." Helia thought.

Helia carefully carried Flora upstairs to her bedroom and put her down on her bed. And then Helia looked for a piece of paper and wrote a note and left it on her desk. Helia quietly walked back downstairs and turned off the movie and closed and locked the door and walked back to his house and went to sleep since he was also tired as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of this chapter? You like it? You hate it? Tell me. (: See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	7. Not Just Another Day

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading the story so far! I am only a beginner at writing stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Sunday 8 o'clock AM...<em>

Flora woke up.

"Huh? What happened? When did I get to bed? Wasn't I watching a movie with Helia yesterday?" Flora wondered to herself.

And just when Flora was going to leave her room to brush her teeth, she noticed something on her desk. She picked it up, and started reading it.

_Hi Flora. You feel asleep on my lap last night and you looked very cute. I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you to your bedroom in putted you down on your bed. I had fun with you yesterday. -Helia_

Flora started to blush a little after she read the letter.

"I cannot believe I feel asleep during the movie. I guess I was really tired from the beach and restaurant but I just didn't realize it." Flora thought.

Flora's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Flora! Today we are planning to go to the Adventureland Amusement Park. You in?" Bloom asked.

"Sure. Can I invite Helia and them?"

"Oh we all already invited the other boys but we didn't invite Helia because we didn't invite you yet. Can you invite Helia for us?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Stella's dad will be picking all of us up around 11:00 AM. So get ready!"

"Okay. Thanks. I got to go Bloom. Bye!"

And then Flora hanged up. And then Flora started changing to the clothes she was going to wear to the amusement park and ate breakfast. Then she came over to Helia's house. She pressed the doorbell.

Helia came to the door and opened the door.

"Flora? What are you doing here?"

"Well I came over here to invite you to Adventureland Amusement Park. Can you go? It would be awesome if you can go."

"Sure. Let me just get ready."

_Meanwhile at Heather's house…_

Heather was online on Facebook. Then she noticed a interesting status. It was Flora's facebook status saying "_Today I'm going to Adventureland Amusement Park with my friends. Can't wait. (:_"

"Hmm. If Flora says that she's going with her friends, then it must mean Helia will be there. I better call up some friends to go to Adventureland with me when I would really be spying on Helia." Heather thought.

_10:30 AM..._

Everybody was now back at Stella's limo. They were now on their way to Adventureland Amusement Park.

"I heard a few new rides came out! I can't wait to ride them!" Musa said.

"I can't wait to get to Adventureland!" Timmy said.

10 minutes later, they all finally arrived at the amusement park. They all got their tickets and got in the amusement park.

"What should we do first?" Tecna asked.

"Ooo, I see carnival games! Let's go over there! I want to win some prizes!" Sky said.

"No, you aren't winning any prizes. I am." Riven said.

Everybody started walking to the carnival games area. The first thing the boys wanted to go to, is the basketball hoop game. All of they boys except Helia paid the man to play the basketball hoop game. Nobody ended up actually making the ball into the hoop until...

"Now it's my turn." Timmy said.

"Come one, do you really think you're going to shoot a hoop?" Riven asked.

"Shut up Riven!" Tecna said.

Timmy carefully grabbed a ball and... got the ball into the hoop!

And then the man gave Timmy a stuffed dog.

"It's yours Tecna!" Timmy gave the stuffed dog to Tecna.

"Aww. Thank you Timmy!"

"Timmy, how did you shoot the ball into the hoop?" Brandon asked.

"Easy. I just did my calculations of how high and far I should shoot the hoops."

The gang started to walk around to find another game that they can play.

"Hey, how about we play a game of strength?" Sky said.

Then the gang started to go over to the place with the hammer game.

All of the boys except Helia paid the man their money to play the game but no one hit the scale hard enough to for it to reach on top of the meter but Nabu got a prize for ALMOST reaching the top of the meter.

"Here's a medium sized teddy bear for you Layla."

"Aww, thanks Nabu!" Layla said.

"Hey Helia, why don't you try playing game?" Nabu said.

"It's okay. I don't really want to play." Helia replied.

"Come on Helia! Just do it!" Brandon said.

And then later the boys kept saying some things to pressure Helia into playing the game.

"Do it for FLORA." Sky said.

Everybody started laughing.

"Okay fine I'll do it!" Helia shouted.

"I knew saying that would work." Sky said.

"I want to win for Flora. I don't know why, but I just want to." Helia thought.

Helia picked up the hammer, and with all of his strength he hitted the scale and... he reached on top of the meter!

"What how is that possible?" Nabu shouted.

Then the man gave Helia a HUGE teddy bear.

"Here you go Flora! I want you to have it." Helia gave Flora his huge teddy bear.

"Thank you Helia!" Without thought, Flora kissed Helia on the cheek.

Everybody was surprised. by that kiss on the cheek. Especially Helia.

"I can't believe she kissed me on the cheek. For some reason, when she did that, it felt awesome. But it doesn't mean anything of course since we're nothing more than best friends. Right?"

"I can't believe that I kissed Helia! But it just felt like the right thing to do at that moment." Flora thought.

Flora and Helia started blushing. A lot.

Later the gang went to play a couple of other games.

"Okay, I'm tired of games! Let's go on the rides now!" Stella said.

Everybody agreed with her. For 3 and a half hours the gang have been going on rides and for half an hour they all ate lunch.

"Hey, am I the only who wants to go on that HUGE ferris wheel?" Musa asked.

"I heard it's the tallest and biggest ferris wheel in the state."

"I want to go on too." Bloom said.

And then everybody else started to agree to go on the ferris wheel but Flora.

"I don't want to go on the ferris wheel." Flora said.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Because the ferris wheel is too tall." Flora said.

"Flora has a fear of heights." Helia said.

"You all can go while I stay here. Go have fun guys." Flora said.

"No. We are not leaving you alone." Helia said.

"Yeah. We don't want to leave you alone while we all have fun without you!" Layla said.

"Thanks guys. But you don't have to do that. Just go!" Flora demanded.

"NO! YOU ARE COMING WITH US!" Stella yelled as she grabbed Flora into the line.

Then later everyone started telling her to go on the ferris wheel with them.

"Fine! I'll go. But it better be quick!" Flora said.

"Yay!" Stella shouted.

"I'm glad you're coming with us, Flora." Helia said.

For a few minutes the gang waited in line until it was their turn to get in the ferris wheel.

"Okay, how about we get in groups of couples again like last time in the Italian restaurant." Bloom said.

Everybody agreed to that.

"Yes! It's my chance to be alone with Flora again!" Helia thought.

"Oh no. I really don't want to go on the ferris wheel. At least I get to go on with Helia." Flora thought.

As soon as everybody got on the ferris wheel, the ferris wheel begin moving.

"I'm so scared. I can't look." Flora covered her eyes.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay." Helia said.

Then for a few minutes everybody enjoyed the ride but Flora, because she couldn't wait to leave the ferris wheel.

Then suddenly, the ferris wheel stopped when Helia and Flora was on top of the ferris wheel.

"Why did it stop?" Flora asked.

"I don't know." Helia said.

* * *

><p><strong>The ferris wheel stopped! What did you think of this chapter? What will happen next? See you in the next chapter! ;D<strong>


	8. Everything Will Be Alright

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews so far! Enjoy chapter 8! (;**

* * *

><p>Flora couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to get off of the ferris wheel right away but now she is really worried and scared.<p>

"What if we never get out of here?" Flora asked worriedly.

"Flora, everything will be alright. I have no idea the ferris wheel stopped though." Helia said.

_Meanwhile with Heather...  
><em>  
>"Hmmm. So it seems like the ferris wheel stopped. Hey, this is my chance to make me look better for Helia!" Heather thought.<p>

"Why are we in front of this ferris wheel that isn't even working?" One of Heather's friends asked.

"Because, I want to know why this ferris wheel stopped. So shut up." Heather said.

Then later Heather started walking to the man that is in charge of the ferris wheel.

"Hey, why did this ferris wheel stop?" Heather asked.

"Well, I don't know. I am sending people over here to fix the ferris wheel operation." The man replied.

'Okay. Thanks!" Heather said.

"Time to tell Helia."

_Back with Flora and Helia...  
><em>  
>"Helia, can I hug you? I'm so scared."<p>

"Of course you can." Helia and Flora started hugging.

"Wow, I feel so safe on Helia's arms. It makes me feel like everything will be alright." Flora thought.

"I love hugging Flora." Helia thought.

They enjoyed about a minute of hugging but then Helia's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Helia. It's Heather."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I just want to tell you why you're stuck on the ferris wheel."

"How did you know that I am stuck in a ferris wheel?"

"I can see you from up there. I am in Adventureland right now too."

"What?" Helia then looked down.

"Okay, why did the ferris wheel stopped?"

"Well, the man in charge of the ferris wheel ride doesn't know. So he sent over some people to fix the ferris wheel it might take about 30 minutes to get it fixed."

"Oh okay. Thanks Heather. Bye." Helia hanged up on the phone.

"Haha, I bet Helia likes me even more now." Heather said.

"Hey did you invite us to Adventureland because you knew Helia was here?" One of Heather's other friend asked.

"Uh..."

_Back to Helia and Flora..._

"Was that Heather calling you?" Flora questioned.

"Yes. I don't know how she is here right now. She told me that it will take half an hour for the ferris wheel to be fixed."

"No! I can't stand being up here so high for another second!"

"Don't worry. You're with me."

Then Flora started to calm down. Helia and Flora continued to hug each other and is stayed relaxed.

"I feel so safe in Helia's arms." Flora thought.

20 minutes later, the ferris wheel started moving again.

"Yes! We're moving!" Flora said happily.

Later everybody got down from the ferris wheel. The man in charge of Adventureland came up to everyone that was in the ferris wheel including the gang.  
>"I am so sorry for the inconvenience. To make it up to all of you people, we will be giving everyone free passes to a buffet in Adventureland!" The man said.<p>

Everybody started cheering, including the whole gang which is together again.

"Ughh! It was so boring up there!" Stella yelled angrily.

Everybody started complaining about how they all got stuck on the ferris wheel.

"Aww, poor Flora. You must have been scared this whole time up their on the ferris wheel especially when you're all the way on the top of the ferris wheel." Tecna said.

"At first I was scared, but Helia was giving me comfort. He also hugged me for the whole time which made me feel very safe. Thanks Helia." Flora gave Helia another kiss in the cheek.

"Ahhh TWO kisses in the cheek in one day for Helia FROM Flora!" Sky said.

"Shh Sky!" Bloom said.

Flora and Helia starting blushing again.

Flora didn't care what anybody said about Flora kissing Helia on the cheek. Helia was a lifesaver and he deserved a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god. I can't believe she kissed me on the cheek again. Why am I so happy?" Helia thought.

"Okay, since we have free passes to the buffet, we can go eat our dinner later. Let's go watch a live show!" Musa said.

Everyone agreed with her, and enter the auditorium with the live show. The order of the gang's seats were Timmy,Tecna, Musa, Riven, Brandon, Stella, Bloom, Sky, Nabu, Layla, Flora, and Helia.

Everybody enjoyed the show they were watching for around 45 minutes. After that, they spent another hour and a half going on more rides. Then the gang got hungry and decided to go to the buffet. The gang got seated in a big table for all of them to sit in. After that, they all started picking out the food they wanted and then everybody got sat at their table and starting eating.

"Okay, who else thought that it was illogical that the ferris wheel stopped working so we had to stay in the ferris wheel for half an hour?"

"Well, at least we get to go to the Adventureland buffet for free." Flora said.

Everybody ate their buffet food for at least another two hours and left the buffet.

"Um… so where are we going to go now?" Nabu asked.

"Ehhh… I don't know." Bloom said.

"Hey, I heard there was going to be a fireworks show today in just 15 minutes. We should go." Layla mentioned.

Everybody got excited about that idea. The gang walked over to the area with the fireworks show. They all found seats to sit in together. The order of the seats from the live show is the same. 10 minutes later, the show was about to start. The fireworks had many beautiful colors.

"Wow, I haven't seen fireworks since the 4th of July." Flora said.

"This is so beautiful." Helia said.

As Flora and Helia watched the fireworks show, they secretly tried to scooted in closer to each other.

"It feels great watching fireworks with my best friend." Flora said. Helia smiled.

Helia saw a guy selling cotton candy.

"Hey cotton candy guy! Over here~ I want to buy some cotton candy!" Helia shouted.

The cotton candy guy went up to Helia.

"Two cotton candies please!"

Helia paid for two cotton candies.

"Are you really going to eat two cotton candies, Helia?" Flora questioned.

"No, I bought one for you!" Helia said.

"Aww, you're so sweet Helia! Thank you Helia!" Flora said.

"Hey! I want food too!" Riven said.

"How can you eat more Riven? I seen how much you ate at the buffet. I don't think you need any more food right now!" Musa said.

"Fine."

Just as Helia and Flora is watching the fireworks and eating cotton candy, they enjoyed that very moment together.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... so sweet of Helia! So you like this story? You hate it? You tell me. xD Hope you read the next chapter!<strong>


	9. He's Back

**Ch 9. In few chapter there will be songs. Just to let you know because I decided that this story should have songs also. So enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>After everybody had a fun weekend, it was time to go back to school. Flora and Helia is walking to school.<p>

"I really had a fun weekend." Helia said.

"It was a blast." Flora said.

As Flora and Helia was walking to school, about 5 minutes later they were about to enter the school until...

"Hi Helia!" Heather shouted.

"Hi Heather." Helia said.

"It was such a coincidence how we BOTH went to Adventureland yesterday and we both are about to enter to school at the same time." Heather said.

"I guess..."

"Helia. I want to ask you something. I could tell you like me. But I know you're just too shy. Wanna go to the dance with me?" Heather asked.

Helia was shocked the Heather thought that Helia liked her.

"Heather, you're a nice girl, but I don't like you that way. And besides, I am going with Flora."

"You guys are going out?" Heather questioned.

"No, we are just going-" Then Heather didn't let Helia finish his question and kissed him. Helia let go of the kiss as quickly as he can. Flora got angry at Heather and a little jealous that she kissed HER Helia. But she didn't get that jealous because she knew that Helia didn't like Heather that way.

"What the hell? Heather, why did you just kiss me?" Helia shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I know you are single so I thought I can kiss you to change you're mind about going to the dance with Flora and going with a ME instead." Heather explained.

"Heather, I told you. I don't like you that way! I am going to the dance with Flora but just as friends!" Helia pointed out.

Helia and Flora walked away from Heather.

"Ughhh! Why won't Helia like me? I am a great kisser! I will find another way..." Heather thought.  
><em><br>At lunch...  
><em>  
>Flora and Helia was walking to the cafeteria together.<p>

"Oh no! I left my textbook in class! You can just go to the cafeteria without me. I'll meet you there." Helia said.

"Okay." Flora walked in the cafeteria and saw...

"Flora? Is that you?" a boy asked.

"Oh my god, Luke, is that you?" Flora asked.

"Yes, it's me, Luke! Hey Flora! How are you doing in the last two years? You look more beautiful then the last time I remembered!" Luke asked.

Luke has brown one spiked hair. (You could kind of imagine how he looks like.)

"If I looked so beautiful to you, then why did you cheat on me? Bye." Flora walked away.

"Hey hey hey. Stop. Why don't you go talk to me some more so we can catch up, baby." Luke said.

"Don't call me baby. Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at Miami?" Flora asked.

"Yeah.. but my family decided to move back here. I bet you're glad."

"More like the opposite. Now go away." Flora demanded.

The rest of the gang started to walk into the caferteria and notice Flora talking to her ex-boyfriend so they were watching the conversation.

"Come on baby, I really missed you. You wanna have fun with me like the old times?"

"Go away!" Flora said.

The gang started to come up to Flora and Luke.

"Hey. Why don't you just go away?" Musa said.

"This is none of your business." Luke said.

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend that way!" Riven said.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"No one wants you here!" Stella said.

"Hey, I know I cheated on you, but you can forget about that, right? Come on, you know you want me."

"No I don't."

And then just when Helia was going to walk to Flora, he noticed the gang and.. Flora's ex!

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Helia asked.

"None of your business, Helia." Luke said.

"Flora, remember all of the great times we had? Like this..." Luke leaned in Flora and starting kissing Flora. Floa tried to let go of the kiss but Luke is holding on to Flora too tightly.

Helia gotten so angry and punched Luke and Luke got knocked down on the floor.

'Leave Flora alone!" Helia said.

"Why you little.." And Luke tried to punch Helia back but Helia grabbed Luke's hand and flipped him. Luke's jaw and head started to hurt. So Luke gave up.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that you just punched Luke and flipped him for me! Thank you. You're the best, Helia!" Flora said and kissed Helia on the cheeks.

The gang didn't say anything about the kissing on the cheeks again because they just didn't want to make them blush anymore plus it was starting to become a casual thing.

"Dang Helia, I didn't know you could fight like that!" Timmy said.

"A lot of people don't." Helia said.

"Whoa. I can't believe I just nearly knocked out Flora's ex! I just got so angry when I saw him kiss Flora. It just got me out of control. What could this mean?" Helia wondered.

_Heather...  
><em>  
>"OMG! I can't believe that Helia punched amd flipped Flora's ex! It sounds like Helia likes Flora! He better not! What does Flora have that I don't have?" Heather thought.<p>

_Back with the gang...  
><em>  
>The gang started eating their lunch.<p>

"Hey, so what should we all do afterschool? Sky asked.

"Ehh... I don't know. How about some shopping?" Stella asked.

"NO!" Everybody said in unison.

"Then I don't know where!" Stella said.

"How about a picnic?" Flora said.

"Hey... that's not a bad idea! We always get hungry after school anyways!" Bloom said.

"How about this. We all go home after school for about an hour and make our best dishes enough for everyone and put it on a picnic basket. And then and when everybody is done, we all go to the park!" Flora said.  
>"Hey.. I like the sound of that!" Brandon said.<p>

Everybody really liked the idea too.

"Hey, but who is going to bring a BIG picnic blanket?" Tecna questioned.

"I will." Flora answered.

"I should also bring stuff we can play with while we are at the park." Layla said.

"Then it's settled. We are having a picnic at the park afterschool! I can't wait!" Bloom said with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to let you guys know... I probably won't focus that much on the picnic. Sorry. :( It just seems like something they should do. :) Read the next chapter! :D<strong>


	10. An Idea

**I'm so sorry... but there won't be much Helia and Flora on this chapter. :( Hope you would read it anyways...**

* * *

><p>After school, the whole gang went home and got their food for the picnic. For an hour later, everybody met each other at the park, and sit everything up, and started to eat. Here's what everybody brought.<p>

Bloom: Homemade pizza

Stella: Chips

Layla: Pasta

Tecna: Artichoke and spinach dip with whole wheat crackers.

Musa: Chow mein

Sky: Spaghetti

Brandon: Mac and cheese

Nabu: Brownies

Timmy: Potato salad

Riven: Fried chicken wings

Flora: Strawberry shortcakes and blueberry muffins

Helia: Apple juice, orange juice, and lemonade

For an hour, everybody enjoyed the picnic. But soon, everybody got full.

And then everybody went home, but the girls. The girls is secretly having a sleepover at Musa's house without telling the boys. First, everybody painted their nails, and then had a pillow fight. Right now they're just talking.

"The picnic was fun. Mmm, the food was sure good!" Layla said.

Everybody couldn't argue with her because everybody nodded in agreement.

"Hey, can I tell you guys something?" Musa asked.

"Sure. You can tell us anything." Flora said.

"Well the truth is... I always wanted to create a band. For fun." Musa said.

"Actually... that isn't a bad idea!" Bloom said.

"Really?"

"If you think about it, it isn't a bad idea. Because we all know how to play instruments."

"I'm starting to like this band idea..." Tecna said.

"So are we really going to create a band? Stella questioned.

"Why not? We could always practice at the band room at my house. But we need a lead singer." Musa pointed out.

"I want Flora to be the lead singer!" Layla said.

"Hey, why me?" Flora asked.

"You have an amazing voice!" Stella said.

"Yeah, come on Flora!" Tecna said.

Everybody tried to convince her to be the lead singer.

"Okay fine! But I will also write songs to because... I secretly write songs..."  
>"Perfect! We need a band name." Bloom said.<p>

"How about The Six Girls?" Tecna asked.

"Nahh. How about The Stella group?" Stella asked.

"NO!" Everybody said in unison.

"Fine."

"How about Believers?" Bloom asked.

"How about the Charm Squad?" Layla asked.

"How about.. the Winx?" Flora asked.

Everybody thought about the name. They all seem to like the name.

"Okay, our band name is the Winx!" Musa said.

After that, the girls went to the band room.

"Okay Flora, where's your song?" Musa asked.

Flora grabbed her bag and gave her the sheet with the song to Musa.

"I love this song! Seems original. Let's starting playing!"

The girls were practicing the song for an hour. After that, everybody watched a movie and went to sleep.

_The next day at lunch _**(AN: I know I always do the scenes at lunch, but that's one of their only long free time at school.)**_..._

The girls were all sitting together at their usual table...

"Hey girls, guess what?" Musa asked.

"What?" Stella said.

"The student council has decided to make the spring dance a masked dance. Which means that everybody has to wear masks. I guess it just adds the mystery to the dance. I also signed us to play in the dance too!"

"WHAT?" Everybody said in unison.

"Yeah... what's wrong with that?"

"Well... it's not like there's anything wrong. I didn't think we would have to play in public really soon. Because the dance is this Friday and today is Tuesday. So we only have three days until the dance." Bloom said.

"But I have stage fright." Flora said.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright Flora. You have an awesome voice!" Layla pointed out.

"I agree with Layla. She is being logical." Tecna said.

"I hope you guys are right..." Flora said.

"Hey guys, let's go shopping after school. We need to buy stuff for the dance." Stella said.

Everyone thought about it. They know Stella will go crazy when it comes to shopping, buy things for the dance (Masks, accessories,. They all agreed to go.

After school, everybody headed to the mall and bought the stuff that they needed. They bought masks, and accessories to match their outfit for the dance. They also bought some things that aren't really needed. After they were done, they all head to home. When Flora was about to open her door...

"Hi Flora!"

"Hi Helia!

"Where did you go after school?"

"Shopping... with the girls. Stella made us carry all of her bags. Ugh. It could be a pain shopping with her."

"So... want to study together?" Helia asked.

"Sure. Come on in."

Helia came in Flora's house to Flora's living room and got out all of his books. Flora did that as well and they both started studying.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. You don't have to review this chapter. -_- I don't care about this one. Read the next chapter. ;D<strong>


	11. Goody Goody

**Like my fast updating? (; Chapter 11 is here! Sorry the last chapter was short, so that's why I decided to update the next chapter really fast. Now read! :)**

* * *

><p>Flora and Helia was in first period in Ms. Germer's class. Ms. Germer left the class alone because she had do something. So there was some trash talking. And before everybody knew it, there was a fight in the class.<p>

"You're going to pay for that!"

The two boys were continuing throwing punches and pushing each other. Flora came up to them.

"Stop fighting guys! Peace is better than war. Stop now!" Flora said.

"This is none of your business, goody goody!" One of the guys fighting said.

"You're too much of a goody goody!" The other guy fighting said.

When Ms. Germer came back she saw there was a fight but she didn't know what to do but call security. The security finally came in the class and grabbed both the boys and brought them to the counseling office.

"Don't listen to what they say. They're just jerks. I like you just the way you are." Helia said to Flora.

"Aww, thanks Helia." Flora smiled, but felt a little upset about what the boys just called her, even thought Helia made her feel a little better.

"You're too sweet Helia." Flora said smiling.

Helia knows how to make me smile." Flora thought.

_At lunch…  
><em>  
>The girls were in their usual table, of course. The girls was talking about the spring dance that was on Friday, and today is Wendesday so the dance was only in two days.<p>

"Hey.. can I ask you guys something?" Flora asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Bloom said.

"Do you think I'm a goody goody?" Flora asked.

There was a few second pause.

"Well… you are a goody goody." Stella said.

"Yeah.. I have to agree with Stella." Musa said.

"Me too." Layla said.

"You are the sweetest person we have all have ever met." Tecna said.

"To be honest, you are a goody goody. But don't worry Flora, that's why we all love you. Because you're too good and innocent." Bloom said.

"Ehh… I want to see Flora bad for once." Stella admitted.

"STELLA!" Everybody shouted in unison.

"Okay. I understand." Flora said.

"Why are you asking us this anyways?" Layla asked.

"Well… this morning there was a fight in Ms. Germer's class and I tried to stop the fight and the guys called me a goodie goodie."

"Who cares what they say." Tecna said.

"They're just jerks." Musa said.

"I know I shouldn't care. But I do. I don't know why. I just care about people thinking me as a goody goody. I feel like the word "goodie goodie" is stuck in my head." Flora thought.

Right after that Tecna said, it was like the girls forgot the conversation they just had and starting talking about the dance again.

_At Flora's house…  
><em>  
>Flora came home right after school and got her notepad. She was thinking of a new song to write. She wanted people to know that she's not too much of a goody goody even though she pretty much was. She was thinking to just change the sound of their music and have the lyrics actually express her feelings but in a different way. For a few minute she couldn't think of lyrics. Then she thought of Helia. Then she started to write lyrics to a new song.<p>

_An hour and a half later….  
><em>  
>Flora got the girls to meet at Musa's house.<p>

"Hey guys! I wrote a new song that I want to sing in the dance instead of the song we practiced." Flora said.

"Okay, let me see the song." Musa said as she grabbed Flora's notepad. Musa started reading the lyrics.

"Whoa this song isn't really like you Flora. But I like the song though." Musa said surprised.

"Wait, let me see it!" Stella said. Stella started reading the lyrics as well.

"This sounds like a good song. Good job Flora. This song doesn't sound like it's from a goody goody. I bet this song is about Helia!" Stella said.

"The song is not about Helia!"

"Then who is it about?"

"Nobody!"

Flora felt like she just lied.

Everybody started reading the lyrics. They were all surprised.

"This song is a dance song. I wrote this song because it's perfect for the dance. Everybody can dance to this song at the dance when we play it! But the problem is the it doesn't really guitar that much. So we just need one guitar playing for just like for tiny parts. And maybe I can use another singer to sing with me and we can use a another backup singer." Flora said.

"Okay, I'll sing with you because I'm the second best at singing and Bloom can go backup singer." Musa said.

Everybody agreed and started practicing the song in the band room. After they were done practicing for about an hour, they took a break and came back up to Musa's room.

"I can't wait until this Friday... when the dance is!" Musa said.

"I just want to show off my new dress! And well… also play in the band of course." Stella said.

"I'm kind of nervous. I don't know if I can do this. What if I mess up? I never sang in front of everybody before." Flora said.

"Of course, you can do this! You just need confidence in yourself! And don't think about messing up! You won't mess up. You should just always remember that you're a good singer! And everybody loves you!" Bloom explained.

"Especially Helia!" Tecna joked.

"Why do you guys keep making jokes like that? Can't a girl and a guy be best friends without liking each other?" Flora pointed.

No one answered that.

"Hey, I have an idea. I know. Let's do this. On Friday, before the dance, we all go to my house and give each other makeovers! Like we do makeup for each other and help pick out all of the accessories to match our dress! How does that sound?" Stella asked.

"That sounds awesome!" Flora admitted.

"The dance is going to be a blast!" Layla said.

"Especially when we all have dates!" Musa said.

"Wait… who's your date Flora?"

"I'm going with Helia. As friends." Flora said.

"What? Why don't you just get a real date instead?" Stella questioned.

"Because I just want to go with Helia. I don't want to get a real date after the whole Travis thing. And it seems best to just to go to the dance with Helia."

"Uh okay…"

"We understand...that you like Helia!"

Everybody laughed but Flora."You guys seriously have to make jokes about that!" Flora said.

"But I'm not joking..."

"Let's just forget about this. Let's do something else now."

"Glady." Flora said.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the dance guys. Woohoo! Awesome, right? :P DEFINETLY read the next chapter. For you guys who haven't review yet, please review. I need your opinions. All reviews allowed.<strong>


	12. The Day of the Dance

**The dance is finally here! Woot! But lit's a little short. :( Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Homeroom…<br>_  
>"Can you believe that tonight is the spring dance? Where did the time go?" Flora said.<p>

"And we'll be going together too. Do you have your mask?" Helia asked.

"Yup. Do you?"

"Yeah. So tonight can we just meet each other at the dance? We can't go get to the dance together. Because there's some things I have to do at home before I go to the dance. So I will be getting to the dance for a few minutes later. Sorry Flora."

"It's alright. It's only a few minutes. I could just go to the dance with the girls anyways because we were all going to Stella's house right before the dance anyways."

"I am guessing you girls are doing girl stuff that I will never understand."

Flora giggled.

Homeroom was over so everybody stop talking and first period began.

_At Stella's bedroom just half an hour before the dance…_

Stella was picking out the accessories to match each of the girl's outfits.

"Okay, girls put on your dresses first then we'll be doing the makeup and hair after." Stella said.

All of the girls were changing into their dresses**. (AN: If you really want to know what the dresses look like, look in my homepage.)**

Bloom's dress is a black a blue mini strapless sequin dress. On the top half of the dresses are blue sequins. On the bottom half is like a black pleated skirt and the waist band is accented with a black bow. Her shoes are blue stillettos. She has a black heart necklace on. Her mask is blue.

Stella's dress is a short length dancing cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and silver beads shaping like a sash on the waistband. Her shoes are silver strappy heels. She has a silver bangle on with silver drop earrings. Her mask is yellow.

Layla's dress is a short length silky green ruched one shoulder dress with rhinestones on it. Her shoes are silver pumps. She is wearing silver hoops and a few layers of silver thin bracelets. Her mask is green.

Tecna's dress is a purple strapless dress with a black sash below the bust. On the bottom half it has a black sequin overlay. Her shoes are black sandal heels with has same fake diamonds in the middle. She has a black gem bracelet and necklace on. Her mask is purple.

Musa's dress is a red silk cocktail dress with a beaded high neckline gathered fabric that cascades down to create a loose fitting A-line skirt. Her shoes are red stilettos. She has studs and a ring on. Her mask is red.

Flora's dress is a white strapless grecian inspired short dress with hand painted leaf designs on the waistband. Her shoes are pink sandal heels. She is wearing gold drop earrings her lucky charm bracelet. Her mask is mostly gold but with pink on the side because it's Flora's favorite color and the mask is in a shape of a butterfly.

"Okay, time for the hair!" Stella said.

Bloom's hair has a black heart clip on her hair. Her hair is a little similar to her Enchantix.

Stella's hair is like the same but with no headband.

Layla's hair is tied up.

Tecna's hair is like her Believix.

Musa's hair is down and her bangs are in the side. Her hair is just like when in season 3 they were at Stella's princess ball or when they were in Eraklyon for Sky's party.

Flora's hair is parted to the side and her hair is tied up to the side so the ponytail is put in front of her. She also has a pink flower clip on her hair.

Then they all did each other's makeup. After that, they were all down.

"Oh my god, we all look so fab! You girls can't deny it!" Stella said.

"Okay whatever, let's go to the dance now!" Tecna said.

"Oh, and we're going to go get to the dance with the boys in my limo again!" Stella said.

Everybody cheered.

Later, everybody was in the limo, including the boys. It only took a few minutes until they arrive at the dance.

When they came in the school, there was already live music on. The first band is playing their song right now.

"We can totally sound better than that band!" Layla said.

"What are you talking about?" Nabu questioned.

"Oh my god! We forgot to tell all of you guys! We started a band!" Bloom said.

All of the boys were gobsmacked.

"Seriously? I think that's hot!" Riven said.

Musa hitted Riven playfully.

"I think Helia should be here by now. I'm going to go look for him." Flora said as she left the group.

"Where is Helia? Anybody could be Helia here. Everybody is wearing a mask!" Flora thought.

_With Helia…_

"I'm at the school now. So where's Flora? Any of these girls can be Flora!" Helia thought as he looked around to look for Flora.

_Back with Flora…_

As Flora walked around for a 5 minutes, Flora wasn't looking where she was going and so she bumped into a guy and they both nearly fell.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Flora apologized.

"No, I should be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Helia said.

Flora and Helia have no idea that it's each other. Flora and Helia started to look each other in the eyes and felt immediate attraction.

"There's something about him that is familiar. I want to stay with him. He looks kind of cute." Flora thought.

"She looks familiar. I want to be with her. She looks kind of cute." Helia thought.

Helia and Flora started talking some more.

* * *

><p><strong>(: Oooo... what's going to happen next at the dance? Read more to find out!<strong>


	13. Fever

**The dance continues! Read!**

* * *

><p>Flora and Helia has almost been talking to each other for an hour without knowing who they are. They became really attracted to each other.<p>

"I just want to let you know, that you look really beautiful and stunning." Helia said.

"Thank you. You're too kind." Flora said as she blushed a little bit.

"So.. what do you think of art and poetry?" Helia asked.

"I think art and poetry is amazing. I love it how art and poetry really expresses your feelings. I know a friend that LOVES drawing and writing poems." Flora said.

"Hey, that sounds like me." Helia thought.

"What do you think of nature?" Flora asked.

"I adore nature. I love breathing fresh air outside rather than staying inside all day. I also enjoy walks outside. I know a friend that LOVES nature." Helia said.

"That sounds like me.." Flora thought.

"Would you like to dance?" Helia asked.

"Sure."

Flora and Helia went on the dance floor and starting dancing a lot with a dance song.

"I want to dance with this guy forever. I'm burning but it feels so good." Flora thought.

"This girl is so fun to dance with." Helia thought.

"When are we going on?" Flora wondered.

Flora and Helia really enjoyed dancing together. Then later a slow song came on from the next band.

"This feels so romantic. I want to know who this boy is. I can't wait 'til it's time to take off our masks. He looks so handsome. I feel like I want to dance with him forever. I hope we can stay in touch after the dance." Flora thought.

"I feel so happy with this girl. I have to know who does girl is. When are we going to take off our masks? She looks so beautiful. I wish I can dance with her forever. I hope we can stay in touch after the dance." Helia thought.

Helia and Flora leaned in together and the lips were about to meet. Until…

"Now… the next band playing is…. The Winx!" The principal said.

"Oh no, I have to go." Flora said as she left Helia.

"We almost kissed." Helia thought as he sighed.

The girls up on the stage went to the places.

"Oh, I forgot! It's time to take off your masks everyone!" The principal said.

Everybody took off their masks. Helia took off his ask and saw the girl of his dreams took off her mask. Helia was gobsmacked.

"The girl I was with the whole time was… Flora? That's why she seems so familiar. And I was going to kiss her too! And she's in a band?" Helia thought still very gobsmacked.

Flora didn't know the boy she was with was Helia because she was on stage and there was too many people eyeing her.

"I wonder who the boy was….I was nervous at first. But ever since I met that boy I feel like I have too much confidence. I am ready. " Flora thought.

The music started.

**(Fever By Cascada)**

_Musa: I'm not a beauty queen_  
><em>Travelling in a limousine<em>

_Flora: I'm a girl but don't call me baby_  
><em>Who the f**k is VIP?<em>

Helia knew the baby part was about Luke. But he is very shocked about the bad word. (Well kind of.)

_Musa: Never alive in luxury_  
><em>I don't care so just call me crazy<em>  
><em>Bloom: Can you give it out?<em>

_Flora: Don't stop just take it to the limit_  
><em>Watch me boy it's spinning around this time<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Hush, hush) running to the night, feel alive<em>

_Flora and Musa: I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
><em>Musa: 'Cause your fever makes me feel so good.<em>

Everybody started dancing.

_Flora: Turn it up boy you make your move_  
><em>See I'm burning but it feels so good<em>

_Musa: Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
><em>You got fever but it feels so good<em>

_Flora: Turn it up baby make your move_  
><em>Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good<em>

_Musa: I don't need no superman_  
><em>Trying to tell me who I am<em>

_Flora: Know it all's a driving me crazy_  
><em>Nothing ever is for sure<em>

_Musa: I can't take this anymore_  
><em>All I want is yes or no baby<em>  
><em>Bloom: Can you give it out?<em>

_Flora: Don't stop just take it to the limit_  
><em>Watch me boy it's spinning around this time<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Hush, hush) running to the night, feel alive<em>

_Flora and Musa: I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
><em>Musa: 'Cause your fever makes me feel good<em>

_Flora: Turn it up boy you make your move_  
><em>See I'm burning but it feels so good<em>

_Musa: Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
><em>You got fever but it feels so good<em>

_Flora: Turn it up baby make your move_  
><em>Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good<em>

_Bloom: It's so hot_  
><em>Flora and Musa: Do it, do it real good<em>  
><em>Bloom: Can't stop<em>  
><em>Flora and Musa: Do it, do it real good<em>  
><em>Bloom: It's so hot<em>  
><em>Flora and Musa: Do it, do it real good<em>  
><em>Bloom: Can't stop<em>  
><em>Flora and Musa: Do it, do it real good<em>  
><em>Bloom: It's so hot<em>  
><em>Flora and Musa: Do it, do it real good<em>  
><em>Flora: Baby you got fever<em>  
><em>Bloom: Can't stop<em>  
><em>Flora and Musa: Do it, do it real good<em>  
><em>Musa: Baby you got fever<em>  
><em>Bloom: It's so hot<em>  
><em>Flora and Musa: Do it, do it real good<em>  
><em>Flora: Baby you got fever<em>  
><em>Bloom: Can't stop<em>

_Musa: I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
><em>'Cause your fever makes me feel good<em>

_Flora: Turn it up boy you make your move_  
><em>See I'm burning but it feels so good<em>

_Musa: Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
><em>You got fever but it feels so good<em>

_Flora: Turn it up baby make your move_  
><em>Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good<em>

Everybody was clapping and giving a loud applause. The applauses for the Winx was the loudest out of all of the other bands. Some guys even whistled.

"Go Winx!" All of the Winx girls' boyfriends said.

As the girls came down from the stage, Flora came down she saw Helia.

"Helia? When did you get here? Did you see my performance?" Flora asked.

"I was here like an hour ago. You were amazing up there. But the song wasn't really like you though."

"I wanted to sing that song because I don't want people thinking that I'm so much of a goodie goodie. But I shouldn't have done that. The song isn't really my style. But I'm glad everyone enjoyed the song. But besides that I wanted to sing the song anyways. It just seem right at the moment. And who were you with the whole time?"

"You."

"What are you talking about? No I- wait… are you the boy with the yellow orange mask?" Flora asked.

"Yes."

"So I was really with you the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god… how come you didn't tell me?"

"Because I didn't know either until you went up on stage and took off your mask!"

"But I was going to kiss you Helia!"

"I know. Me too!"

And then there was a awkward silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a band?" Helia said.

"We didn't plan on telling anybody.. I guess we forgot to tell anybody."

"Well, you were amazing up there. Not to mention you look stunning. Who wrote the song?"

"I did."

"Oh my god. YOU WROTE THE SONG?"

"Yes, I know. It's really hard to believe. But I'm the song writer in the band."

"The song doesn't sound like you. You don't need to change for anyone. You are amazing just the way you are. Stay yourself."

"Thank you Helia. But most of the lyrics are really my feelings though. But just not in a way that I would put it. Because it was about somebody."

"What do you mean? Who was the song about?"

_With Heather...  
><em>  
>"Ughhh! I have no date now because Flora is going with Helia! And now she's in a band? It's like she's a total package to Helia now! I must do something... like ruin her dress..." Heather thought.<p>

"Okay, I got a cup of punch. I'm just going to go over to Flora and "accidentally" spill it on her." Heather thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. what did you think of this chapter? I'm not sure if I did a good job. Let me know. What will happen next at the dance? It isn't over yet!<strong>


	14. All I Want Is Everything

**Chapter 14. (: The dance is still on!**

* * *

><p>"Okay kids, I have to tell you all something. This whole band thing was secretly a band contest. Whoever's applause is the loudest, the band will win $100 dollars and plus they will have to do another performance." The principal said.<p>

The principal asked the audience for an applause for a couple of bands. All of the applauses for the band was pretty good.

"How about the Winx?" The principal asked. The applause for the Winx was the loudest out of all of the other bands. Some people were screaming and yelling.

"Okay... the winner is the Winx! The Winx gets $100!"

All of of the girls cheered.

"AHHHH, I can't believe that we won!" Stella screamed.

"But we have to do another performance." Tecna said.

"No problem. We can just use the other song that we all practiced." Bloom said.

Heather came up to Flora with a cup of punch.

"I just wanted to say-" Heather didn't get to finish her sentence because she heard the principal talking from the microphone.

"ARE YOU READY TO HEAR MORE MUSIC FROM THE WINX?" The principal said.

"Let's go guys!" Bloom said.

"Nice talking to you, but bye Heather." Flora said as she walked back up to the stage with the other girls.

"I missed my chance!" Heather thought.

The girls got on their places on the stage.

"Hi guys. I would just like to thank all you guys voting fo us! This song will be really different from the other song. This song is more me than the last one."

"GO WINX!" The guys said.

**(All I Want Is Everything By Victoria Justice)**

_I feel delirious_  
><em>Come let's get out of here<em>  
><em>We're so anonymous<em>  
><em>But, it's all coming clear<em>  
><em>We're heading for the sky<em>  
><em>And we'll get lost in it cause,<em>  
><em>All i want, all i want is everything<em>  
><em>I will pose, if I wanna<em>  
><em>And I will vogue, like Madonna<em>  
><em>I might not dance like MJ, RIP<em>  
><em>But I will give the best of me<em>

Everybody started dancing.

_All I want is everything, yes everything_  
><em>Too much is not enough<em>  
><em>I'm sick of settling for in between<em>  
><em>And I'm not giving up<em>  
><em>As long as it feels right,<em>  
><em>At least we know that we're alive<em>  
><em>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh<em>

_We don't ever stop_  
><em>Let's watch the sun come up<em>  
><em>We'll sleep when we're dead<em>  
><em>Cause halfway kind of sucks<em>  
><em>We're heading for the sky<em>  
><em>And we'll get lost in it<em>  
><em>Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything<em>

_And I will pose, If I wanna_  
><em>And I will vogue, like Madonna<em>  
><em>I might not dance like MJ, RIP<em>  
><em>But I will give the best of me<em>

_All I want is everything, yes everything_  
><em>Too much is not enough<em>  
><em>I'm sick of settling for in between<em>  
><em>And I'm not giving up<em>  
><em>As long as it feels right,<em>  
><em>At least we know that we're alive<em>  
><em>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh<em>

_Hold on to me and I'll hold to you_  
><em>Don't over think, what have we got to lose<em>  
><em>It's me and you, me and you no matter what<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_We're heading for the sky_  
><em>And we'll get lost in it<em>  
><em>Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything<em>

_And I will pose, If I wanna_  
><em>And I will vogue, like Madonna<em>  
><em>I might not dance like MJ, RIP<em>  
><em>But I will give the best of me<em>

_All I want is everything, yes everything_  
><em>Too much is not enough<em>  
><em>I'm sick of settling for in between<em>  
><em>And I'm not giving up<em>  
><em>As long as it feels right,<em>  
><em>At least we know that we're alive<em>  
><em>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah,oh<em>

The crowd cheered and clapped really loud, just as loud as the other song.

"GO WINX!" A lot of people in the crowd said. The Winx came down out of the stage.

"Now I like that song better." Helia said.

"Me too. It's more like me." Flora said.

The DJ started playing music now instead of live bands.

Everybody started to dance. The whole gang had a really good time.

"I can't believe that everybody liked us!" Bloom said.

"You guys were awesome up there!" Sky said.

Everybody started to talk about the whole Winx Band thing.

"Hey, let's just dance!" Layla suggested.

Everybody nodded in agreement and started to dance.

Flora and Helia was dancing together. They were pretty much enjoying it but they felt a little awkward but pretended it was nothing.

"This is kind of weird. I was really actually going to kiss Flora. I really liked Flora when she was in her mask. I felt like I was in love with her. But I can't be in love with my best friend. But now I kind of am... I never really realized how amazing, beautiful, and kind-hearted she is. I feel really attracted to her. What am I going to do?" Helia thought.

"I can't believe this. The dream guy I met at the dance is actually Helia. But before when he was in his mask I felt like I was in love with him. But what now? I can't be in love with my best friend." Flora thought.

Later everybody pretty much got together and started dancing together as a group.

Helia and Flora continued dancing until they got tired. They stopped dancing and sat down and started talking. Before they knew it, The spring dance was over. Everybody went into Stella's limo and waited until they got home.

"The dance was a blast!" Musa said.

Everybody agreed.

Everybody eventually left the limo and is at home.

_In Flora's room...  
><em>  
>"Whoa. What a night." Flora thought.<p>

Right after that, Flora went to sleep.

_In Helia's room...  
><em>  
>"Whoa. What a night." Helia thought.<p>

Helia went to sleep as well.


	15. Everything is Different Now

**Thank you for those who reviewed. But for the people who didn't review, please leave me at least one review to know what you think of the story. I worked hard on the story. I update the story everyday. So I want to know how much people are reading my story. Enjoy the chapter. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Saturday morning at Flora's place...<em>

Flora woke up around 8:30 AM. She got up and brushed her teeth and started making breakfast for herself. Her parents is still away.

"I can't believe what happened last night. Last night I felt like I was in love with that boy in the mask. But it's really Helia. But I feel like I'm attracted to Helia. But I can't! We only best friends but that's it. I just have to keep telling myself that like always. Ugh... I don't know. I'm so confused. If only I can see Helia right now." Flora thought.

_At Helia's place..._

Helia woke up around the same time as Flora as well. He brushed his teeth.

"I still feel weird about yesterday night. I feel like I want to be more than friends. Now I feel like I'm in love with Flora. No, I can't! But it's true.. It's going to be very awkward to be around Flora now since we both were practically was going to kiss. I have to see Flora again. Now!" Helia thought.

Helia walked out of his house and went in front of Flora's house and pressed the doorbell.

Flora walked to the door and opened it.

"Helia!" Flora smiled.

"Yes!" Flora thought.

"Would you like breakfast? I'm making pancakes." Flora said.

"Of course. Let me help you."

They both walked into the kitchen. They started making breakfast. Soon they were done with making breakfast and starting eating. It got silent.

"What do I talk about? It's weird between us now." Helia thought.

"I wish we had something to talk about. I feel like it's different between us now." Flora thought.

"So... did you had fun at the dance yesterday? With winning a hundred dollars and everything..."

"Yeah. It was a blast. Did you hear about that the the new movie "Kiss Me"? Flora asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I was planning on watching the movie since I love romantic movies. But I don't know who to go with. The other girls are busy with other plans."

"I can go with you." Helia said.

"Really? Do you really want to watch the movie?"

"Yes." Helia said.

"As long as I can watch with you." Helia thought.

"Helia is different from any guy I met. Helia is so warmhearted. I feel like I'm really falling for this guy. Oh no!" Flora thought.

_At the movies around 6:30 PM..._

Helia and Flora was walking in the movie theatre to buy the tickets. Just as Flora was about to get her wallet, Helia put his hand on hers.

"Put the wallet away. I'll pay for the tickets."

"No it's okay. You don't have to Helia."

"But I want to."

Flora smiled. "Thanks Helia. That's so kind of you."

Helia paid for the tickets and Flora and Helia went to the movie theatre section and bought soda and popcorn. After that, they went into the theatre room and got a seat in the middle row and sat down.

"Thanks Helia." Flora said.

"For what?"

"For everything you did for me. The paying, punching Luke, and always supporting me, and just being so sweet to me. I just want to let you know that I appreciate it and you're very special to me." Flora said.

That comment nearly made Helia's day.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. I do those things because you're very special to me too."

That comment nearly made Flora's day as well.

The movie was starting. Flora and Helia is just watching the movie.

But all they were really thinking about is each other the whole time. In this scene where two people were kissing nearly at the end. After the movie ended, Flora and Helial eft the movie theatre.

"So... what now?" Flora asked.

"Let's go to the park just to go to the grass and look at the stars." Helia suggested.

Flora agreed and walked to the park when it was really dark and just sat on the grass. They both were just looking at the stars.

"This is really beautiful." Flora admitted.

Flora and Helia looked at each other. Helia couldn't help it but to touch Flora's hand. Helia felt like they were in sync.

"Oh my, Helia is touching my hand. Why is he touching my hand? I don't care. I feel in sync with him. He is so handsome." Flora thought.

"Flora is so beautiful." Helia thought.

Flora and Helia couldn't help it but they slowly leaned into each other lips and kissed each other below the stars.

"Did we just kiss?" Flora asked.

"Yes..."

"But.. why?"

"Flora, I have a confession. I always had feelings for you. But I always have tried to denied it. But I just can't. When I look at you, I see the most beautiful and kind girl in the world that is truly amazing. Flora,I think I'm in love with you." Helia couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Helia, I feel the same way too. I realized that after the dance when we didn't know we were with each other the whole time but then we found out that it was us. I was in love with the guy in the yellow orange mask. But I'm also in love with the amazing guy right here sitting next to me that is the most handsomest and sweetest guy I have ever met."

"Flora, I will you be my girlfriend?" Helia asked.

"Yes!" Flora continued to kiss Helia.

The best friends are now a couple.

After 5 minutes of laying down in the grass and laying down under the stars, they left the park. When they left the park, they noticed a new Italian restaurant. It reminded them of last Saturday when they went on the beach and went to the restaurant. It made them decide that they should go to the Italian restaurant for their first date as boyfriend and girlfriend. They were there for about an hour. And then they went straight home. It was 9:40 at night.

"This was the best night ever." Flora thought.

"This was the best night ever." Helia thought.

_At Flora place..._

Flora called the girls for a video chat. Everybody went online to video chat.

"So Flora, what's the big news you have to tell us?" Bloom asked.

"Helia and I are officially a couple!" Flora said.

"OMG OMG OMG I knew it you guys would get together sooner or later!" Stella said.

"Congratulations Flora!" Tecna said.

"It was about time!" Layla said.

"Yay! Now we all have boyfriends! How awesome is that?" Musa said.

"So how did you guys get together?" Bloom asked.

Flora started telling them the whole story that happened at the movie theatre, the park, then the date at another Italian restaurant.

"You BOTH watched that movie? Riven would never go watch that movie with me!" Musa said.

"I am just so happy right now!" Flora said.

_Heather..._

Heather was online at Facebook again. She went to Helia's profile. She noticed something different. She saw the his profile said that he was in a relationship with Flora.

"WHAT? HELIA AND FLORA IS IN A RELATIONSHIP? I knew that there was something fishy about them! UGH! I can't believe this!" Heather thought.

* * *

><p><strong>We all been waiting for this moment! Flora and Helia are a couple now! The story isn't over yet! There's still more! Stay tuned to the next chapter to see what happens next!<strong>


	16. Officially a Couple

**Flora and Helia are a couple now. But the story isn't over yet. What happens now? There's more to come. (;**

* * *

><p>Flora and Helia was in class. Everybody heard about the news that we were together. Flora and Helia have been a couple for a month now. When Flora went to her locker, she noticed a card.<p>

_Happy one month anniversary. 3 -Helia_

"Aww. So sweet of Helia. I love him. But I don't have the guts to tell him." Flora thought.

When Flora closed her locker and turned around, she saw Helia holding roses.

"To you, my love." Helia said as he gave the roses to Flora.

"Aww, thank you Helia! You're so sweet." Flora gave Helia a kiss in the cheek.

Helia and Flora walked together as a couple since they were both holding hands. Everybody thought that they looked so perfect. But Heather...

"I'm so glad we can finally be a couple." Flora said.

"I am the happiest guy in the world right now." Helia said.

The gang saw them and came up to them.

"So how's the couple?" Brandon asked.

"Great." Helia said as he kissed Flora in the forehead.

Flora and Helia was just too happy together. At their one month anniversary, they had a picnic at night in the park in the grass just looking up at the stars. They had a great time.  
>Another week has gone by and Flora and Helia was still very happy together. Bloom and Stella was in the yearbook committee and when the committee was counting, they have found out the most people voted Helia and Flora has cutest couple. Bloom and Stella told Flora and Helia. They liked it how people think them as the cutest couple but even if they didn't, they wouldn't care. Because they knew how much they loved each other. Even though they never admitted it.<p>

"I love Flora. I have to tell her that soon." Helia thought.

_Heather's 5th period class..._

Heather added some brown streaks in her hair.

"I can't stand the fact that Helia and Flora are together. It makes me angry! I have an idea. I could kiss Helia, and let Flora see it! Flora would think he's cheating on her, and Flora will be so upset that she breaks up with him. Perfect...but I just need to wait for Helia and Flora to be alone and that's when I can be in action." Heather thought.

"HEATHER!" Ms. Cooks said.

"What?" Heather said as she didn't know what was going on since she was so focused on Helia.

"What's the answer?" Ms. Cooks said.

_After school..._

Flora and Helia was about to leave the school.

"I forgot my notebook at my locker! Can you wait for me out here?" Flora asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Helia said.

As Flora went back inside the school and Helia waited for her outside the school, Heather walked up to Helia.  
>"Hey Helia, like my hair?"<p>

"Sure."

"I just want to let you know that I still like you. You can still take me if you're tired of Flora."

"Trust me, I won't be tired of Flora."

"Nah, I think you will. I am prettier than her."

"To me, Flora is the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I am way better than that goodie goodie."

"Why you-" Helia didn't finish his sentence because Heather started kissing him.

Flora came out and saw Helia another girl kissing. She didn't recognize the girl. But she didn't care who the girl was. She automatically started crying and ran to the back exit of the school so Helia wouldn't see.

Helia let go of Heather as soon as possible.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you kiss me? You know that I'm with Flora!" Helia said.

Heather knew that Flora saw their kiss, but Helia had no idea.

Heather just walked away. That's all she needed to do.  
><em><br>Flora..._

"I can't believe that Helia would cheat on me. I need someone to talk to. I need to tell the girls." Flora though as she cried.

All of the girls came over to Flora's house in about 5 minutes.

"What happend Flora? Why are you crying?" Tecna asked.

"Helia... cheated on me."

Everybody gasped. They were so surprised.

"How dare he? UGH WHEN I GO SEE HIM I'LL-" Stella yelled about to finish her sentence but..

"No. Don't." Flora said.

"But he cheated on you! He deserves it!" Layla said.

"I'm just going to go write a song. You girls can stay here if you guys want to."

"Okay. We'll go downstairs and do our homework so we won't bother you." The rest of the girls went downstairs and left Flora all alone in her room writing a new song.

Helia waited for Flora for about 20 minutes.

"What's taking her so long?" Helia thought.

Helia decided to go in to the school and go to her locker. She wasn't there.

"Where can she be? Uh oh... did she see me kiss Heather? Maybe she did and she got upset. I should call her." Helia thought.

Helia called her. She didn't pick up. She always pick up the phone. Helia knew what it meant. She thought that Helia was cheating on her.

Helia quickly ran home as fast as possible and went to Flora's house and pressed the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Musa went to the door and opened the door.

"What are YOU doing here? Go away." Musa said.

The other girls heard Musa and went straight to the door.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Bloom said.

"I want to talk to Flora. Flora totally misunder-"

"We don't want to hear it. You hurt her! She is still crying right now! All of us are mad at you. Bye!" Stella shut the door in front of Helia's face.

Helia was upset. He couldn't think of the fact that HE was hurting Flora when he actually loved her. Helia's phone rang.

"Dude, why did you cheat on Flora? Bad move dude." Riven said.

"I didn't cheat on her! Heather just kissed me for no reason!"

"Well... you have to go explain that to her." Timmy said.

"I bet Flora is crying right now." Nabu said.

"DO SOMETHING!" Sky and Brandon both said at the same time.

"I will!" Helia hanged up on the phone.

Helia went back into his house since the girls clearly won't let him in. He tried to contact her but Flora blocked Helia from contacting her, so he would have to wait until tomorrow because that's when he can see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flora think that Helia is cheating on her! What will happen next? :O<strong>


	17. Forigve Me

Helia came in to school. He couldn't find Flora. He saw Flora at her locker. He ran up to Flora.

"Flora, I have to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you but we're over!"

"I never cheated on you!"

"Yes you did! Don't try to deny it! I saw you kissing another girl."

Flora walked away and went to the auditorium. Today the school has an assembly in the morning.

After a few minutes, the auditorium was full of students. The principal went up to the stage.

"Good morning students." The principal said. The principal started to talk about some things like the upcoming school tests and such. After he was done...

"Now, I am done talking. Remember the Winx?" The principal said.

Everybody cheered.

"Here are... The Winx!"

Everybody started to cheer again.

The curtains started to open up. The girls were already placed on stage.

"This song is for someone I thought was special." Flora said through the microphone.

**(Beggin On Your Knees By Victoria Justice)**

_You had it all_  
><em>The day you told me told me<em>  
><em>you want me<em>  
><em>I had it all<em>  
><em>But let you fool me fool Me<em>  
><em>completely<em>

_Yeah, I was so stupid_  
><em>To give you all my attention<em>  
><em>'Cause the way you played me<em>  
><em>Exposed your true intention<em>

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
><em>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<em>  
><em>You mess with me<em>  
><em>I mess with her<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<em>  
><em>Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me<em>

Helia knew that the song was about him.

_So watch your back_  
><em>'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you<em>  
><em>I set the trap and when I'm done<em>  
><em>then you'll know what I've been through<em>  
><em>So oh, do you feel like the man now<em>  
><em>And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out<em>

"Flora is totally right about that part." Helia thought.

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
><em>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<em>  
><em>You mess with me?<em>  
><em>I mess with her!<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<em>  
><em>Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me<em>

Helia felt even sadder about how much he hurted Flora's feelings.

_I know I'm being bitter_  
><em>But I'ma drive you under<em>  
><em>Cause you just don't,<em>  
><em>Don't deserve a "happy ever after"<em>  
><em>but what you did to me<em>  
><em>After you told me<em>  
><em>You never felt that way<em>  
><em>it was only just a game<em>

_You had it all_

_And one day_

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me (Bloom: begging on your knees for me)_  
><em>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (Bloom: crawling like a centipede)<em>  
><em>You mess with me<em>  
><em>I mess with her,<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<em>  
><em>Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me<em>

Everybody started clapping and cheering. It was just as loud as their performance at the dance.

The girls went down from the stage. The principal started talking in the stage again to the students. Helia came up to Flora.

"Flora, I never met to hurt you. Heather came to me and kissed me! You already know how Heather likes me! I tried to let go of the kiss as soon as possible."

"But why did the girl have brown streaks then? Heather doesn't have brown streaks!"

"Heather just got brown streaks yesterday! I'm telling the truth! We could see her right now!"

Helia and Flora looked for Heather. Flora saw Heather. With brown streaks.

Flora didn't know what to say. On the back of her it looks like the exact same girl of when the girl was kissing Helia. Flora knew the Helia never liked Heather. He thought she was weird. And now when she thought about it.. she started to get angry at Heather.

"Flora, the truth is... you're the only girl in my life. No one else. I just want to let you know because I don't want to loose you."  
>Helia gave Flora pink roses and a paper with a poem on it. Flora opened it.<p>

_I was lonely and somewhat lost_  
><em>I wanted a best friend, nothing more<em>  
><em>I took the plunge, in I stepped<em>  
><em>Nervous and unsure, I waded in<em>  
><em>Unexperienced and quite unsure<em>  
><em>Feeling trepidation, I wondered if I did right<em>  
><em>Feeling shy but needing a ladies company<em>  
><em>I took a chance, to see what would occur<em>  
><em>Surprise, shock and so much joy<em>  
><em>I found the girl of my dreams, I won first prize<em>  
><em>Gentle, caring, trusting and sensuous, along you came<em>  
><em>Into my life, you brought happiness, fulfilment<em>  
><em>And everything I had secretly yearned for<em>  
><em>Not sure how I would cope and react<em>  
><em>From that first meeting I was complete<em>  
><em>Such emotions flowed through me<em>  
><em>That I believed I would never feel<em>  
><em>Beauty, tenderness, faith, desire and love came fast<em>  
><em>All my hidden dreams were answered<em>  
><em>By your marvellous presence<em>  
><em>From that first meeting, who would believe<em>  
><em>Such a strong romance would start<em>  
><em>When we are together all I need<em>  
><em>Is in my arms, in my heart<em>

"Helia, you wrote this for me?"

"Of course, my little flower. You're the only girl in my world. Will you forgive me?" Helia leaned in and kissed Flora.

Flora felt really happen again. She just felt that Helia was honest and she can trust him.

"Yes. I believe you. I am so sorry for not trusting you." Flora said.

Flora and Helia was once again a happy couple.

"To make it up to you Flora, I will take you to Kome."

"Kome? But that's the most really expensive restaurant in the city!"

"I don't care. I never want to make you upset again. Because you mean too much to me to let anything hurt you."

Flora didn't say anything. She just kissed Helia again.

_At lunch...  
><em>  
>Flora started telling the girls the whole story.<p>

"So are you going to give Heather some revenge? I can help you!" Stella said.

"Oh yeah! She deserves it!" Musa said.

"Guys, I'm not planning revenge on her."

"WHAT?" Stella, Layla, and Musa said in unison.

"I don't think it's a good idea. It just makes it worst between Heather and Flora." Bloom said.

"Bloom is right." Tecna said.

_At 8:00 PM...  
><em>  
>Flora and Helia was at Kome. They took their orders. After they took their orders, almost 10 minutes later their food was ready. Flora and Helia started eating.<p>

"I'm so sorry for misunderstanding Helia."

"It's okay. I just feel so bad for making you cry and hurting you."

"It's not your fault. It's Heather's. Heather is just trying to steal you away from me."

"But I will never let that happen. I think she's weird."

Flora giggled. The gang happened to pass by the restaurant and saw Flora and Helia out the window.

"Hey, is that Helia and Flora?" Sky said as he looked closer to the window. Everybody looked in the window too.

"Yeah, that's them!" Tecna said.

"Should we go in and say hi?" Brandon asked.

"No. We shouldn't go ruin their date." Bloom said.

"Yeah, Flora might have forgiven Helia. So we don't want to interrupt them. But I don't get why she forgiven him! He cheated on Flora!" Layla said.

"No he didn't. Heather was the one who kissed him." Nabu said.

"Ohh!" All of the girls said in unison.

"That girl gets on my nerves. It's so obvious that she likes Helia. Everybody knows that!" Musa said.

"Okay, let's just leave before Flora and Helia sees us." Timmy said.

Everybody agreed and went to their destination.

"Is it just me or I saw the whole gang?" Flora said.

"Yup, I saw them. I think they were deciding if they should go say hello to us or to not interrupt our date."

"I guess. Helia, thank you for taking me out to this fantastic restaurant."

"No problem."

Flora and Helia is finishing up their food. Helia pays for the check, and then they leave the restaurant.

"Hey, should we catch up to the gang?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Flora calls one of the girls to ask where they were going and if she and Helia can come. Later on the whole group was together to watch the new comedy in 3D. They enjoyed about two hour of it and then everybody went home.

"Flora, I had an amazing time with you." Helia gave Flora a simple kiss.

"Good night, Helia."

"Good night, Flora."

They both walk to their houses.

_With Helia...  
><em>  
>Helia walked in into his home, like the happiest man in the world.<p>

"Helia, we have to talk to you." Helia's dad said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this. Sit in the couch Helia." Helia's mom said.

Helia sat in the couch. He had no idea what was going on.

"I know you love it here, but we have to move. Because I haven't had a job in a while but I finally found a job in Georgia. We will be moving in 11 days." Helia's dad said.

"Haha, very funny." Helia said.

"We're not kidding. We really have to move." Helia's mom said.

"11 days? That's not enough time! It can't be! No, I have to stay here, this is my home! This is where my school, friends, and Flora is! What am I going to do in Georgia? Georgia is too far away from here! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS EVER UNDERSTAND ME!" Helia yelled angrily as he walked into his room and shut the door really hard.

"I just got Flora to forgive me! How am I going to tell Flora? What am I going to do without her? She's my life. I love her." Helia said to himself. Helia felt a big pain instead him.


	18. What Now?

**OMG! 47 reviews? Thank you guys for all of the reviews! Only 3 more until 50. :D It may not be a lot to some of you, but it's alot to me. (: I can't wait to see the story becoming a sucess!**

* * *

><p>The next day Flora and Helia was still in school together. All day Helia has been depressed and upset.<p>

"Helia has been acting strange all day. Is he hiding something from me?" Flora wondered.

"Helia, is there something to want to tell me? You have been acting kind of strange today."

"No." No was all that Helia can say.

"This is just too hard to tell her. She will be heart broken. I have to tell her soon. But not now. I could just tell someone else." Helia thought.

After school, Helia went straight home and made everyone video chat with him but Flora, because that's the only way to tell everyone the news without Flora getting suspicious.

"Why aren't we video chatting with Flora?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, everybody is here video chatting but Flora." Musa said.

"I have to tell you guys something. But promise to not tell Flora."

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"Okay. This is very unexpected. But... I'm moving."

Everybody was gobsmacked.

"What? But why? How come?" Stella said.

"We all know that my dad haven't been working for a while. So my dad found a job in Georgia. I am very upset about it. I will miss all of you and especially Flora. I love her. I don't know how to tell her."

"Oh my god.. I can't believe that your leaving! I can't imagine how upset Flora will feel." Tecna said.

"Dude, we will all miss you!" Nabu said.

"Yeah, true that." Brandon said.

"I can't believe this is happening. How long will you be here until you leave?" Timmy asked.

"Yesterday my dad said 11 days. So it is only 10 days left." Helia said.

"10 days? That's barely enough time!" Bloom said.

"I know. I have to tell Flora. But how?"

"If you don't tell her soon, then there will be less time for her to cherish her moments with our Helia." Riven said.

"You're right, I have to go tell her right now! Bye guys." Helia said as he went offline. He went straight to Flora's house.

"Flora, I have to talk to you."

"What is going on?"

"Sit down. This is really important."

Flora has no idea what is going on but both of them just entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What is it sweetie?" Flora asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this... but I'm moving."

Flora just froze and was silent. Tears formed out of Flora's eyes.

Helia didn' know what do but to just explain why he is moving. There was one tear that ran on his cheek.

"Why? Why you? Why were you the one that has to move? Why couldn't be anyone else in the world." Flora said while still crying.

"I love you Flora. Even if I move across the universe, nothing will break us apart. We can do a long distance relationship. I love you Flora."

"I love you too, Helia. But even with a long distance relationship, it won't be the same. I want to know that everyday I am able to wake up knowing that I can see you. Now I can't. When are you moving?" Flora cried.

"In 10 days."

"In 10 days? That isn't alot of time. I need to spend time with you as much as I can." Flora continued to cry.

For about 15 minutes Flora tried to stop crying but she was still very upset.

"How about we have a romantic picnic just the two of us?" Helia suggested.

"I would love that."

Flora and Helia set up their picnic and spent the rest of their time in a romantic picnic.

_Several days later...  
><em>  
>It was only two days until Helia leaves. He leaves on Sunday. Here's what they did for several days.<p>

9 days before Helia leaves: The whole gang went bowling.

8 days before Helia leaves: They all went shopping together. (Stella's idea.)

7 days before Helia leaves: They all went lazer tagging.

6 days before Helia leaves: They all went to a Big Time Rush concert when Big Time Rush was in town. **(AN: I love Big Time Rush!)  
><strong>  
>5 days before Helia leaves: They all went to a carnival.<p>

4 days before Helia leaves: They all went swimming.

3 days before Helia leaves: They all went ice skating.

It was a fun week. But there was only 2 days left. They all decided that they should just leave Flora and Helia alone for the whole day. Flora and Helia liked that idea so they can finally be alone. Flora and Helia decided to go to many places in one day. First, a walk around nature. Then, a picnic. After that, a romantic movie. And the last thing they did on that day, another fancy restaurant. After that, Helia and Flora went home and Flora went on her computer to video chat with everybody but Helia.

"I had so much fun with Helia today. But I am still extremely depressed that Helia will be leaving." Flora said as she was about to cry again.

"I can't wait for the party that we are throwing for Helia tomorrow!" Stella screamed on the computer.

"Where is the party going to be again?" Riven asked.

"At my house because my house is big and I have a lot of things you can do there for fun. All of the decorations are already ready. Plus my parents say that it's cool since it's for Helia." Tecna said.

"How are we going to lure Helia there?" Sky asked.

"We can just make some kind of excuse to go to Tecna's house."

"Hey, we should also play music in the party too!" Musa said.

"Hey... that's not a bad idea!" Bloom said.

"I have a stage at my house for entertainment." Tecna said.

"So how many people are going to be at the party?" Nabu asked.

"At least 150 people. I invited the people from our school that knows Helia. But I didn't invite Heather and her clique." Stella said.

"Why WOULD we invite Heather after what happened." Brandon mentioned.

Everybody stopped video chatting. Now Flora is just alone in her room.

Flora grabbed her notepad. She wanted to write another song... for Helia.

When she thought of Helia leaving, a tear ran through her cheek. Then she started writing down lyrics.

_With Heather..  
><em>  
>Heather is on Twitter. She saw a tweet that surprised her.<p>

"_Going to go to Helia's Last Day party at Tecna's house tomorrow._" Riven tweeted.

"What? There's a party and I'm not invited? And it's for Helia?" Heather thought angerily.

_With Helia...  
><em>  
>"Tomorrow is the last day I'm going to be here. I'm going to miss it here. I'm going to miss Flora the most. She makes me so happy. I love her. But I don't have the guts to tell her." Helia thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Helia has to leave in two days. :'( What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out. :D<strong>


	19. Helia's Last Day

**Chatper 19.. I hope you are loving the story so far.**

* * *

><p>Flora went over to Helia's house the next morning.<p>

Helia let Flora come in, of course.

"What do you want to do before I have to go tomorrow?" Helia asked.

"I don't know, but it has to be special." Flora said.

Meanwhile Tecna and everybody else is at Tecna's house. They are setting up all of the decorations and food and the entertainment.

_Heather..._

"I have to sneak in to the party... but how? Whatever, I'm just going to wing it." Heather thought.

_Back with Tecna and the others..._

"Okay, I think we're done. Now we have to wait until everybody is here and then we can send Flora the text that Helia can come. And the cake is on the way." Bloom said.

Later, some people started coming in Tecna's house.

The party has music, food, arcade games, a ping pong table, TV, and a dance floor.

Heather arrived at front of Tecna's house. She went straight in Tecna's house. She looked around to see if anybody from the gang was near.

"Okay, everybody is here. Let's send Flora the text." Timmy said.

Bloom sent Flora the text.

Back with Helia and Flora, they were hanging out the the park sitting on a bench eating ice cream that Helia bought.

"Are you sure this is how you want to spend my last day?" Helia questioned.

Flora was about to say something until she got a text. She checks the text.

_From Bloom: Everybody is here. Get Helia over here now! Tell us when Helia is about to come in._

"Nah, how about we go to Tecna's house?" Flora asked.

"Um... okay, sure. But that's where you want to spend my last day?" Helia said unsurely.

"Just trust me." Flora said.

"Okay..." Helia said.

Flora and Helia was on their way to Tecna's house. When they almost got there, Flora sent Bloom a text. After they finally made it, Flora and Helia saw that the door is open already. When Flora and Helia walked in, nobody was there.

"There is something strange going on..." Helia said.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled.

Helia was very shocked.

"What is this?" Helia said.  
>"This is a surprise party for you! It's your last day here, so we want to celebrate!" Flora said.<p>

"Oh, I get this now!" Helia said.

Then later, everybody started having fun. A lot of people in the party went over to Helia and tells him stuff like "We're going to miss you."

Heather was walking around the party making sure the gang doesn't see her. Then she saw Helia. She wanted to talk to Helia, but she might get caught. But when she looked around, the gang isn't around. She has her chance to talk to Helia one last time until Helia leaves. She went over to Helia.

"What are you doing here? I don't think you were invited." Helia said.

"I don't care." Heather was about to kiss Helia until Helia pushed her away.

"Stop. I don't have feelings for you. Heck, I don't even like you!" Helia said.

Flora was walking over to Helia and then she saw Heather. She went staright to Tecna and told her that Heather was here. Tecna called the bouncer. The bouncer went straight to Heather and carried her, and kicked her out of the house.

"Thank god!" Helia said.

A few hours have passed by.

"Hey, let's play the songs for Helia now!" Musa said to the girls.

The girls went up to the stage in Tecna's house.

"Hi everybody, thank you for coming to this party for Helia's last day." Flora said on the microphone.

Everybody heard Flora through the microphone so everybody went closer to the stage.

"Helia, this song is for you." Flora said through the microphone.

The piano started playing.

**(A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton)**

_Making my way downtown_  
><em>Walking fast<em>  
><em>Faces pass<em>  
><em>And I'm home bound<em>  
><em>Staring blankly ahead<em>  
><em>Just making my way<em>  
><em>Making a way<em>  
><em>Through the crowd<em>

_And I need you_  
><em>And I miss you<em>  
><em>And now I wonder...<em>

_If I could fall_  
><em>Into the sky<em>  
><em>Do you think time<em>  
><em>Would pass me by<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'd walk<em>  
><em>A thousand miles<em>  
><em>If I could<em>  
><em>Just see you<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_It's always times like these_  
><em>When I think of you<em>  
><em>And I wonder<em>  
><em>If you ever<em>  
><em>Think of me<em>

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
><em>And I don't belong<em>  
><em>Living in your<em>  
><em>Precious memories<em>

_'Cause I need you_  
><em>And I miss you<em>  
><em>And now I wonder...<em>

_If I could fall_  
><em>Into the sky<em>  
><em>Do you think time<em>  
><em>Would pass me by<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'd walk<em>  
><em>A thousand miles<em>  
><em>If I could<em>  
><em>Just see you<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

Helia continued to listen to the song.

_And I, I_  
><em>Don't want to let you know<em>  
><em>I, I<em>  
><em>Drown in your memory<em>  
><em>I, I<em>  
><em>Don't want to let this go<em>  
><em>I, I<em>  
><em>Don't...<em>

_Making my way downtown_  
><em>Walking fast<em>  
><em>Faces pass<em>  
><em>And I'm home bound<em>  
><em>Staring blankly ahead<em>  
><em>Just making my way<em>  
><em>Making a way<em>  
><em>Through the crowd<em>

_And I still need you_  
><em>And I still miss you<em>  
><em>And now I wonder...<em>

_If I could fall_  
><em>Into the sky<em>  
><em>Do you think time<em>  
><em>Would pass us by<em>

A tear started coming out of Flora's eye.

_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
><em>A thousand miles<em>  
><em>If I could<em>  
><em>Just see you...<em>

_If I could fall_  
><em>Into the sky<em>  
><em>Do you think time<em>  
><em>Would pass me by<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'd walk<em>  
><em>A thousand miles<em>  
><em>If I could<em>  
><em>Just see you<em>  
><em>If I could<em>  
><em>Just hold you<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

Everybody started cheering and clapping. Everybody loved the song.

"Okay, let's play our other song." Musa said.

"This song is also for Helia." Flora said through the microphone.

**(A Year Without Rain By Selena Gomez)**

_Can you feel me,_  
><em>When I think about you?<em>  
><em>With every breath I take.<em>  
><em>Every minute,<em>  
><em>No matter what I do,<em>  
><em>My world is an empty place<em>  
><em>Like I've been wonderin' the desert<em>  
><em>For a thousand days.<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Ohhh)<em>  
><em>Don't know if it's a mirage,<em>  
><em>But I always see your face<em>  
><em>Baby<em>

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like<em>  
><em>A year without rain.<em>  
><em>I need you by my side,<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like<em>  
><em>A year without rain<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Ooooh<em>  
><em>Woooooooooaaahhhhh)<em>

Helia continued to listen to the song.

_The stars are burning,_  
><em>I hear your voice in my mind<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me calling?<em>  
><em>My heart is yearning,<em>  
><em>Like the ocean that's running dry<em>  
><em>Catch me I'm falling<em>  
><em>It's like the ground is crumbling<em>  
><em>Underneath my feet<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Won't you save me?)<em>  
><em>There's gonna be a monsoon<em>  
><em>When you get back to me.<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Oooooh, Baby)<em>

_I missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like<em>  
><em>A year without rain<em>  
><em>I need you by my side,<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like<em>  
><em>A year without rain<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Ohhh<em>  
><em>Wooooooaaaahhhhhhh)<em>

_So let this drought_  
><em>Come to an end,<em>  
><em>And make this desert flower again<em>  
><em>I'm so glad you found me,<em>  
><em>Stick around me.<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Ooooooohh)<em>  
><em>It's a world of wonder,<em>  
><em>With you in my life.<em>  
><em>So hurry, baby,<em>  
><em>Don't waist no more time.<em>  
><em>I need you here,<em>  
><em>I can't explain.<em>  
><em>A day without you<em>  
><em>Is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Oooh)<em>

_I missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like<em>  
><em>A year without rain<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Woahh)<em>  
><em>I need you by my side,<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like<em>  
><em>A year without rain<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Oooooooohhh)<em>

Everybody started cheering and clapping. Everybody loved the song.

Flora went down to Helia.

"What did you think of the two songs?" Flora asked.

The two songs touched Helia's heart.

"Flora, I love the two songs. The songs touched my heart. Flora, you look so beautiful in the dress. I am going to miss it here at home. I am going to miss you more than ever Flora. Since I am moving, I am just going to say this... I...I love you." Helia said.

Flora was shocked by those last three words. She couldn't believe he said it.

"I love you too Helia. I will miss you so much Helia! I wish you didn't have to go! The only thing I want in the world is for you to stay with me forever." Flora said.

Flora and Helia started to kiss. Everybody clapped.

Flora and Helia wanted to go somewhere private. So they walked outside of the house into the backyard. The backyard was huge. There was grass. There were many stars in the sky tonight. Flora and Helia alid down in the grass to look up in the stars like the night they were in the park after the movie. They just holded their hands and looked up in the stars and started having a deep conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... finally Helia and FLora admit that they love each other. What will happen next?<strong>


	20. Goodbye

**I will be starting on the story soon. Just letting you know. And might be doing a sequel on this too.**

* * *

><p>The party was over. Everybody has a blast. It was Sunday. Helia got to the airport with his mom and dad. There was only 10 minutes until they get on the airplane. Helia just sat on the chair and waited. He only thought of sad thoughts about how much he was going to miss his home, his friends, and Flora. If there was only some way he can stay home. For a few minutes, Helia continued to just sat there, until he saw...<p>

"Flora!" Helia shouted happily and then hugged Flora.

"Hey, we're here too!" Nabu said.

"I'm sorry. Did you guys come here for me?" Helia asked.

"No, we came here for airplane food." Riven said sarcastically.

"We all just wanted to see you before you leave." Sky said.

"Come here, give us a hug Helia!" Stella said.

Helia and all of the girls hugged.

"We're all going to miss you." Bloom said.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." Helia said.

"Here, this is for you." Flora gave Helia a CD with the songs she sang for Helia back at the party.

"Thank you my flower. I love it. I'm going to miss you the most Flora. I love you." Helia admitted.

"I love you too honey. I wish you can stay here." Flora said as she was about to tear up again.

"Here Flora, this is for you. I wanted to send you this when I'm in Georgia. But I'll just give it to you now."

Flora was amazed by what Helia gave her. Helia gave her a gold locket necklace. Inside, is a picture of Flora and Helia.

"I love it." Flora said as she kissed him.

"We're going to miss you, man." Brandon said.

"Hey guys, thank you for throwing the party for me. I had a lot of fun." Helia mentioned.

As everybody was enjoying the last few minutes with Helia, Helia's mom came up.

"Helia, it's time to go. Say goodbye to your friends." Helia's mom said.

"Bye Helia, we'll miss you." Everybody said but Flora.

Helia came up to Flora and hold her hands.

"Even though we'll be far away from each other, you'll always be in my heart. I hope to see you again someday. I love you Flora." Helia said.

"I really really really hope I can see you again soon Helia. You will be the only guy in my heart. Even though you would be far away from me, at least we can still call each other or video chat. I love you Helia." Flora said.

Helia and Flora both kissed.

"Goodbye, Flora."

"Goodbye, Helia."

Helia let go of Flora's hands and walked into the airplane with his mom and dad. It hurt Flora to see Helia walk into the airplane. Flora started to cry. There was no point for the gang to try to stop Flora from crying. It was a sad day. Flora and the gang left the airport. Meanwhile, the airplane was about to go up to the sky.

"What's going to happen now? I'll miss this place so much." Helia thought. He is now officially very depressed.

"Everything will be alright." Helia's dad said.

"You will make new friends in Georgia." Helia's mom said.

"I don't want to make new friends. I just want my real friends and Flora."

"I'm so sorry, Helia. But I'm taking this job for the family." Helia's dad said.

Back with Flora and the others, they are at Stella's limo.

"So... what do you guys want to do?" Stella asked.

"I'm just going to go home. I am too upset to go anywhere today." Flora said as she continued to cry.

Stella's dad drove Flora back home. Flora decided that she was just going to sleep today because she was too depressed.

A few hours later, Helia finally got to Georgia, and saw what his new home looked like. It was a bit bigger than his old home, but he didn't care. He preferred his old house over his new one. The movers started unloading the furniture. After the movers were done, Helia went to his room and sadly unpacked his things still depressed by the fact that he really has a new home now. He wanted to call Flora right away, so he started calling Flora.

Flora was watching TV in her bed. She couldn't sleep because she kept on thinking about Helia. She tried to stop but she couldn't. She just misses him so much. And then she heard her phone rang. She checked her caller ID, and it says Helia. Flora quickly picked up the phone.

"Hi Helia! Are you in your new home?"

"Yes, but I hate it. I rather live right across the street from you."

"Me too Helia. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I kept on thinking about you. I miss you."

"I miss you so much Flora. When I was in the airplane, I was thinking about you the whole time. You don't know how much I wanted to talk to you."

Flora and Helia switch to video chat and video chatted about an hour. They had to stop video chatting because Helia had to unpack. After that, Flora tried to go back to sleep, but still can't. So she decided to get her notepad out and thought of lyrics. And then she started writing the lyrics.

It has been 4 days since Helia left.

"Hey Flora, so how are you doing without Helia?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. It feels awkward and upsetting knowing that Helia doesn't live across the street from my house, walking to school without him, not being with him in all of my classes, and knowing that I can't see him everyday anymore." Flora explained.

"Oh, I understand. I'm so sorry, Flora. I know how much you miss him We all miss him." Layla said.

"It's not just that. What if he finds a girl better than me? Then he will just forget about me." Flora started to tear up.

"That will never happen. You are a beautiful and sweet girl Flora. Helia will never replace you. He loves you."

"Thanks, Layla. I miss him more than anything in the world right now."

Meanwhile, Helia felt the same way. He hated his new home in Georgia. In fact, he can't even call Georgia "home." He also hated this new school. Many people were eyeing him since he was a new kid. He didn't like being the new kid. He just wanted to be in school right now with all of his friends and hold hands with Flora. He wants nothing more than just to be at his old home.

After school, Flora was just at home in her bed. She was reading her favorite book to get her mind of Helia. She was reading until she heard the door bell. She didn't want to go to the door because she was felt depressed. But she went downstairs anyways to open the door because she was wondering who was at the door. She walked to the door and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Helia is now in Georgia. It means Flora and Helia can't see each other anymore. :( What will happen next? I'll see you next time. (; <strong>


	21. Here We Go Again

**I have a new story called Finding Everything You Need. When you are done, do you mind checking it out? Because I want to know if I should continue the story. Now go back to reading.**

* * *

><p>When Flora opened the door, she saw Luke right in front of her.<p>

"Here we go again." Flora thought.

"Hey, I heard Helia left. So it means you're single?" Luke asked.

"No." Flora only said.

Flora closed the door when Luke was still holding on the door.

"Look, let's go out again."

"No."

"Seriously, you're picking Helia over me? It's time to get over him. I mean, you can't even see him anymore."

"Yes, I pick him over you. Because unlike you, he isn't a jerk."

"But didn't he kiss the Heather girl?"

"Heather kissed him. Now bye." Flora closed the door until Luke was holding on to the door again.

"How do you know that? You could be lying to you. Well, that doesn't matter. I want us to get back together. And I bet you that you want us back together to. Just forget about me cheating on you. That's history. We are perfect together."

"I trust Helia, because I know that Helia loves me. And I wouldn't be with you even if we were the last two people on Earth. Now bye." Flora said, and this time she closed the door hard and fast enough so Luke wouldn't stop her this time. And then she locked the doors right away.

"Not again. Now he is trying to win me back. Whatever, I won't let him bother me." Flora thought.

The next day, Flora walked to school by herself since Helia can't walk to school with Flora now. Flora felt very lonely without Helia. She misses her best friend and the love of her life.

While Flora was walking to school, Luke came up to Flora.

"Hey, what's up Flora?" Luke said.

"Go away."

"I saw you were all alone so I decided to keep you company." Luke said.

"I don't want company from you." Flora said.

"Trying to play hard to get?"

"No. Now leave my alone."

Flora finally arrived to school and walked to her homeroom.

_At P.E...  
><em>  
>Flora didn't have her P.E. class with any of her friends except for Stella.<p>

Flora and Stella was talking to each other until Luke came up to Flora.

"Hey, miss me?" Luke asked.

Travis was also in the same P.E. class as well so he listened to the conversation.

"Luke, will you ever get a clue? I don't want you back. Leave me alone!" Flora said.

"I love girls that plays hard to get." Luke said. Luke started touching Flora's hair.

"Stop touching my hair!" Flora shouted as Flora slapped Luke's hand so he would stop touching her hair.

"FLORA DOESN'T WANT YOU! GET IT?" Stella yelled.

But Luke still wouldn't leave.

Travis went up to Luke, Flora, and Stella.

"Leave Flora alone. She doesn't want you." Travis said.

Flora was shocked that Travis was sticking up for Flora.

"This is none of your business." Luke said.

"Well, I don't care. Stop bothering Flora and leave Flora." Travis said.

"What if I don't?" Luke asked.

Travis punched Luke. Luke punched Travis back. And then it turned to a real fight. Travis and Luke kept throwing punches at each other and hitting each other. Everybody in the class right away noticed the fight and watched the fight. The P.E. teacher Mr. Muarry, noticed the fight as well and called security. The security broke up the fight and brought Travis and Luke brought them to the counseling office.

"Oh my god, I think Travis still likes you." Stella mentioned.

"I honestly don't know." Flora said.

"Oooo, THREE boys like you! You're on a roll Flora!" Stella said.

"Shut up!" Flora jokingly said.  
><em><br>At lunch..._

Stella started to tell everything that happened in P.E.

"Oh my god... I bet Travis likes you again!" Bloom said.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Flora didn't know what to say.

"Next time you have trouble, just go to me. I got the muscles for it." Nabu said.

"Sure you do." Riven said.

"You are like a sister to us. If you have any Luke trouble, just tell us." Sky said.

Flora smiled. The boys were like brothers to her.

"I heard that Travis and Luke got suspended for at least a day." Stella said.

"I don't know why Travis even have to get involved. He cheated on me too. Except that we were going to the dance together. I wish Helia was here. He would have just got rid of Luke when he wanted to." Flora said.

After school, Flora went home and went on her laptop to video chat with Helia.

"Hi sweetie." Flora said.

"Hello, my beautiful flower."

"So how's Flora?"

"Horrible. I hate it here. I just wish I can see the girl I love that happens to be right in front of me."

Flora smiled.

"So how are you doing?" Helia asked.

"Today was weird." Flora admitted.

"What do you mean? Tell me all about it." Helia said.

And then Flora started telling what happened with the whole Luke and Travis thing.

Helia was speechless. After Flora was telling him what happened, Helia didn't say anything.

"Now I REALLY wish I didn't have to move. If I was there, I would have just knocked Luke out without Travis  
>helping!"<p>

Flora had a feeling that Helia was a little jealous.

"I know, honey, You're very strong. You are my hero."

That comment made Helia smile.

"Flora sure knows how to make me feel better." Helia thought.

"I just wished that I never had to move. Because if I just didn't move, we would all just be happy and have no  
>problems. I only want to hold your hand right now." Helia said.<p>

"Remember, no matter how far you are, you will still always be in my heart. Because I love you." Flora said.

Flora and Helia ended their video chat.

Helia went downstairs to talk to his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh.. I have nothing to say but to stay tuned to the next chapter! xD<strong>


	22. Happy Birthday Flora

**(:**

* * *

><p>It passed by another 3 weeks. It was only one day until Flora's birthday. All of the girls were at Bloom's house.<p>

"Hey Flora...excited for tomorrow?" Bloom asked.

"Why? Tomorrow is only my birthday." Flora said.

"Come on! You should be very excited! Because first of all, it only happens once a year. Second, you will be getting gifts!" Stella said.

"Stella, birthdays aren't about gifts." Tecna informed.

"Whatever!"

The next day, when Flora woke up, Flora realized that this was her first birthday without Helia.

She brushed her teeth and walked downstairs and BAM, a nice breakfast served by her parents.

"Happy Birthday Flora!" Flora's parents said.

"Thank you."

Flora finished her breakfast and and walked to school.

"It's only my birthday. It doesn't feel special without Helia." Flora thought.

"Hey, you hot birthday girl. Here are flowers for your birthday. Have a nice birthday." Luke said as he gave Flora a bouquet of red roses.

"Thanks.." Flora tried to say politely. Flora didn't want to accept it but it would be rude.

Flora walked to school holding the rose bouquet that Luke gave her. The girls came up to Flora.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The girls shouted in unison.

Flora laughed. "Thank you guys." Flora said.

"Where did you get the flowers?" Layla asked.

"Luke gave them to me." Flora said.

"He's trying to win you back." Musa informed.

"I know, but it's rude to not accept the gift after he bought it for me.."

Flora walked in the hallways to her locker. Travis went to Flora.

"Hi Flora. Happy Birthday Flora. Here are some flowers for your birthday." Travis said as he gave Flora yellow roses.

"Thank you, Travis. I just want to say to you thank you for what you did for me with the whole Luke thing."

"No problem. I felt really bad about the whole spring dance thing that happened between us. And where did you get the red roses?"

"Luke..."

Travis was surprised. "Oh well okay. Gotta go. Happy birthday again Flora." Travis left.

Flora knew that Travis has changed. Flora and Travis was friends now. Travis had been so nice to Flora and Travis had change his ways. He is currently single, because he wanted to take a break from relationships and he wanted to find true love. Flora knew that. So she's cool with him now.

Now Flora was hold two bouquets of roses. She pretty much had to hold on to them for the whole day.

_At lunch..._

"Okay, it's time to give you the birthday gifts!" Stella said with excitement.

Here's what the girls gave Flora.

Bloom: Butterfly wallet

Stella: Pink Wedges

Tecna: A CD with their favorite memories

Musa: An album with Flora's favorite artist

Layla: Feather earrings

"Aww.. I love all of these gifts! Thank you guys! I love you guys!" Flora said as she hugged all of them.

_After lunch..._

There was an assembly at the auditorium that the whole school has to attend. The principal was talking about their fundraiser.

"Flora, I forgot to tell you. We'll be performing in a few minutes." Musa mentioned.

"Okay. I want to sing our new song anyways." Flora said.

After the principal was done talking, Flora and the girls went up on the stage and went to their places. Nabu got out his phone and started recording.

"Hello everybody. This song is for someone special that moved to Georgia. And I really miss him." Flora said through the microphone.

**(Everytime I Hear Your Name By Cascada)**

_When you walked away from me,_  
><em>And said your last goodbye<em>  
><em>I never thought that six months on<em>  
><em>You'd still be in my life<em>

_I have tried to forget_  
><em>Get you out of my head<em>  
><em>But the memories won't fade<em>  
><em>I can run I can hide from this feeling inside<em>  
><em>But the pain won't go away<em>

_Cause every time I hear your name_  
><em>The world stops for a moment<em>  
><em>Baby with a single word<em>  
><em>I can see your face again<em>  
><em>Cause every time I hear your name<em>  
><em>The world stops for a moment<em>  
><em>And I'm taken back to what we had<em>  
><em>Every time I hear your name<em>

_Now I'm sure you've found a girl_  
><em>To fill my empty space<em>  
><em>But I'm stuck with the love that we shared<em>  
><em>That time just can't erase<em>

_I can run I can hide from this feeling inside_  
><em>But the pain won't go away<em>  
><em>Cause every time I hear your name<em>  
><em>The world stops for a moment<em>  
><em>Baby with a single word<em>  
><em>I can see your face again<em>  
><em>Cause every time I hear your name<em>  
><em>The world stops for a moment<em>  
><em>And I'm taken back to what we had<em>  
><em>Every time I hear your name<em>

_And I'm taken back to what we had_  
><em>Every time I hear your name<em>

The crowd started to give the Winx a loud cheer and applause, like always. Nabu has stopped recording. And then Nabu Helia sent Helia a video. The girls got down from the stage. The boys went straight to the girls and told them all that they did a good job.

"Let me guess, the song was about Helia." Timmy guessed.

"No!" Riven said sarcastically.

"I just miss him so much. I wish Helia can be here for my birthday" Flora sighed.

All of the boys looked at each other.

Later on, it was after school. The girls were secretly throwing a party for Flora. But they knew that Flora hates surprises. The party was going to be at Tecna's house, again. The activities was going to be the same as the activities in Helia's Good Bye party. But the food was going to be different. And the people that were invited to Helia's Good Bye party, was going to be invited to Flora's birthday party as well. And then after everything was ready, they called up Flora to come over to Tecna's house for a private party. But when Flora came in to Tecna's house...

"SURPRISE!" Every invited guest said.

"Oh my god, is this party is for me?" Flora said.

"Yeah, of course! It's your birthday today!" Layla said with excitement.

"Aww thank you all of you guys!" Flora said.

"Whoa Flora, you look awesome!" Stella exclaimed.

Flora has wearing a Christian Dior flowy strapless pink and white floral dress with a thin brown strap below the bust. Her hair was parted to the side and her hair is in a side bun. She is wearing white Mary Jane pumps and brown hoop earrings with her lucky charm bracelet. **(If you want to know what the outfit looks like, go to my homepage to check it out.)**

She is also wearing her lucky charm bracelet and the gold heart locket necklace that Helia gave her the day he left.

Now the party has started.

Meanwhile Flora was happy that the girls threw the party just for Flora, she was still sad that Helia wouldn't be here with her. When people passed her, they said "Happy Birthday" to her. The boys came up to Flora.

"Hey Flora, we have something for you. I guarantee that you will love it." Sky said.

The boys walked Flora to the backyard. There was a slow and romantic song playing in the backyard.

"Why are we in the backyard guys?"

Very unexpectedly, Flora heard "Hello beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, RIGHT NOW.<strong>


	23. Bestfriends and a Couple

Flora turned around and saw.. Helia! The boys went back inside the house.

"Helia!" Flora hugged Helia. Flora's world was no longer in pain.

"Happy birthday, sweetie. I missed you so much. I was a wreck without you." Helia said.

"Helia, you don't know how happy I am right now! How are you here right now Helia?"

"I talked to my parents. They knew how much of a wreck I was when I was in Georgia. So they agreed that I can move back here and live back in my old house with my uncle, who is now living there. So that way, we can still be neighbors like we always had."

"I am so happy that you are back." Flora immediately kissed Helia in the lips.

Flora and Helia missed kissing each other in the lips.

"I have a gift for you Flora." Helia gave Flora a gold half of a heart that says F with a half of a plus sign for her charm bracelet. Helia has the other heart with the H and the other half of a plus. He also gave her a medium size teddy bear that is holding a heart that says "I Love You." Lastly, he gave her a bouquet of many different color roses.

"Oh my god, I love all of your gifts Helia! Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure."

"As much as I love the gifts, you gave me a better gift."

"What?"

"You. You are the best gift that you gave me. I love you."

"Flora, you are my best gift too. I love you too."

Brandon came out to the back yard and grabbed Flora's gifts from Helia and brought it inside because he knew what was going to happen next.

Then, it started to rain. But Flora and Helia just stood there.

Flora and Helia started kissing in the rain. The gang looked out in the window and saw Flora and Helia kissing in the rain.

"Awwww!" All of the girls said in unison.

"Hey, and I like your song." Helia mentioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." Helia got out his phone and showed Flora the video that Nabu sent him. Helia quickly putted his phone away or his phone was going to get wet.

"That sneaky Nabu!" Flora said.

"Hey, did they say my name?" Nabu asked while he was watching Flora and Helia.

"Who was the song about?" Helia smiled.

"Well, my cute boyfriend." Flora replied.

Flora and Helia gave each other a simple kiss and then walked back inside Tecna's house.

For 15 minutes they continued to have fun. Flora got tons of presents.

"Let's play some music now!" Musa said.

The girls and Nabu went up to the stage of Tecna's house. Everybody started to get near the stage so they can listen.

"Why is Nabu up in the stage too?" Helia wondered.

"This song is for someone special. This song is featuring Nabu." Flora said through the microphone.

**(Off the Chain By Selena Gomez)**

_Twisted,_  
><em>You've shaken my existence,<em>  
><em>When I'm with you baby bliss is,<em>  
><em>(Bloom: I want you)<em>  
><em>All I've come to know<em>  
><em>(Bloom: Come to me)<em>  
><em>Running,<em>  
><em>I didn't see it coming,<em>  
><em>Blinded it's so stunning,<em>  
><em>I don't wanna let you go<em>

_A thousand church bells ringing,_  
><em>I can hear the angels singing,<em>  
><em>When you call my name,<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>  
><em>(Nabu: Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)<em>  
><em>The chemistry is crazy,<em>  
><em>And you make me feel amazing,<em>  
><em>And I can't explain,<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>  
><em>(Nabu: Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)<em>

_Your love, your love, your love,_  
><em>Your love, your love, your love<em>

_Coming,_  
><em>Just keep the magic coming,<em>  
><em>You've got me baby crushing,<em>  
><em>But it feels like so much more<em>  
><em>Just when,<em>  
><em>When I least expect it,<em>  
><em>You make it feel so epic,<em>  
><em>Like nothing I've felt before<em>

_A thousand church bells ringing,_  
><em>I can hear the angels singing,<em>  
><em>When you call my name,<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>  
><em>(Nabu: Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)<em>  
><em>The chemistry is crazy,<em>  
><em>And you make me feel amazing,<em>  
><em>And I can't explain,<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>  
><em>(Nabu: Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)<em>

_Your love, your love, your love,_  
><em>Your love, your love, your love<em>

_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,_  
><em>Odds of me, tripping are like next to nothing,<em>  
><em>Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,<em>  
><em>But love, your love changes everything<em>

_Everything is changed,_  
><em>Everything is changed,<em>  
><em>Everything is changed,<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>

_Everything is changed,_  
><em>Everything is changed,<em>  
><em>Now everything is changed,<em>  
><em>Your l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l<em>

_A thousand church bells ringing,_  
><em>I can hear the angels singing,<em>  
><em>When you call my name,<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>  
><em>(Nabu: Off the chain, chain, off that chain, chain)<em>  
><em>The chemistry is crazy,<em>  
><em>And you make me feel amazing,<em>  
><em>And I can't explain,<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>  
><em>(Nabu: Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)<em>

_Your love, your love, your love,_  
><em>Your love, your love, your love<em>

_Your love, your love, your love, love,_  
><em>(Nabu: Off the chain, chain)<em>  
><em>Your love, your love, your love, love,<em>  
><em>(Nabu: Off the chain, chain)<em>  
><em>Your love, your love, your love, love<em>  
><em>(Nabu: Off the chain)<em>

Everybody cheered and gave an loud applause, again as always. The girls and Nabu came down the stage and let everyone enjoy the party again.

"I loved this song Flora." Helia said.

"Thank you."

Everybody enjoyed the rest of the night.

The next day, it was Saturday. There was so much plans for Flora and Helia to do to catch up.

They really miss each other. Flora and Helia was so happy that they were back together. They truly love each other. No more loneliness for Flora and Helia. They can hold hands and kiss each other again. Even though they were best friends for a long time, they finally admit their feelings to each other. They're still best friends, but just also girlfriend and boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>For you guys who is reading this but didn't review yet, please tell me what you think of the story by reviewing, because I just finished the story. Thank you for reading this story! :D Read my other stories please! (;<br>**


End file.
